Sukitte ii na yo!
by fuwafuwamashimaro
Summary: Sena was living as a normal boy with a normal life, until he finds out that HE is a SHE ! And not only that, it seems that her mother will stop at nothing to make her a proper young girl! Pairings: undecided , for now I'll just go with ALL/Sena NON-AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own ES21**

**Author's notes: If I get positive reviews, I will continue this fic.**

**This is set sometime before Sena enters high school, so it's kind of different from the original story.**

**Anyways , please do enjoy!**

* * *

Kobayakawa Sena was a normal boy living a fairly a normal life-- Unless you can call being bullied everyday and having no friends normal. He wasn't really fine with it, but he had no choice. He didn't like being in pain. If he ever did defy them or even try to, the bullies would surely beat him up. So, in order to avoid cases like that, he would just follow them.

But, he did become faster in running, because of that.

Friends. He never really had one, except for Riku and Mamori nee-chan .But Riku had to move away, sometime when he was in elementary, and Mamori was in a grade higher than him. The young brunette couldn't always rely on them, right? Everything was perfectly normal until one certain day before he finished his last year in elementary.

"Oi! Sena! Come here!" One tall and lanky bully called out to him.

"W-Wait! I-- uh, umm---"Crap. Did they know? That he had a crush on Azuki-chan from the next class?

"Sena-kun~"The other bullies said his name with a hint of malice.

Sena quickly went to where they were and timidly asked what they needed.

"Umm, is anything wrong?"

"Sena-kun, why is that you never use the male bathroom properly in school?" The tallest of the bunch asked him.

"Eh?" That was it? That's all they needed?

"My oka-san told me that I shouldn't" He replied simply.

"Ah, but I do use it from time to time" He continued.

"Not that, you idiot! I mean, you always go inside the stalls but you never use the ones outside."

"Oh."

The reply was simple and fast. But it did make him wonder, why did he never use those? Wouldn't using those be difficult? That was why his mother told him not to.

"But using those is difficult, right?"

"..."

The bullies looked at him in surprise. Then they looked at each other awkwardly in silence.

Until, one broke the silence that enveloped them.

"Haha! Sena-kun's thing is really small!"

After that statement, every guy in the hall, stared and laughed along with the bullies.

Some would occasionally throw sympathetic looks every now and then, but most did laugh.

This act confused Sena to no end.

'What thing are they talking about?'

Regardless of the humiliation, Sena didn't really feel embarrassed one bit. Why would he? He did nothing bad right? And what 'thing' were they talking about? Confused, as soon as he went home he made sure to talk to his oka-san concerning the said incident.

"Oka-san, my classmate said that my 'thing' was small. What is my 'thing'? Sena looked up to his mother who was busy cooking their dinner for that night.

She suddenly stopped chopping the meat when the brunette asked that question. Mihae looked at her son and looked back at her unfinished sukiyaki then sighed.

This was going to be a long explanation.

* * *

"So to sum everything up, my dear Sena you are a girl." Mihae finished with a sweet smile.

"Eh?" Sena stared at her mother in disbelief. This couldn't be possible, no way. No way in heaven or hell, could she be secretly a girl. What was this! Some sort of shoujo manga or late night drama?

"So, you're saying that ever since I was a kid, I always preferred guy stuff and dislike girly stuff? So you and dad just decided to leave me be and thought that I would eventually grow out of it, so you raised me as a boy?" The young brunette cried out in exasperation.

"Well, yes."

She couldn't believe it. No wonder she noticed that she was a little different from the other guys in her class. And no wonder why she was a little weaker than them. Now she knew the reason why the reproductive system lesson confused her to no end. She was a girl.

"So.... What happens now?" Sena asked her mum, unsure if she really wanted to hear what was coming next.

"I can stay as a boy right?" She asked hopefully. Not really wanting to indulge herself with girly stuff. She's seen it with Mamori, even though her nee-chan wasn't like 'other' girls. She liked cute, pink and frilly things. And liked having things really ... _girly_.

"No."

Oh great.

"Well, Sena-chan, I'd like to spend this summer changing you into a pretty and proper girl~!" Her mother squealed and hugged her.

"Uwaah!" The young girl cried out at the sudden contact.

Oh well, it couldn't be that bad, right?

And that was where she was extremely wrong.

Sena's life was going to be a living hell.

* * *

**If I get good reviews I will update ! Please do forgive any OOC-ness and grammatical errors ! OTL**


	2. Niichan!

Disclaimer: I don't own ES21!

Author's notes: I will continue Sukkitte ii na yo! (Say 'I love you!') So please do enjoy.

* * *

It's been a year since Sena knew that she was in fact a girl. But despite that, she still hasn't gotten any more girly. No matter what her mother did, she still insisted on wearing male clothes and refrained from wearing anything girly. But this just got Mihae even more determined to change her daughter. So, she decided to throw all of Sena's guy clothes and replace it with normal clothes that would fit a young girl like her. But to her dismay, Sena was able to salvage some of her clothes.

After a lot of arguing, whining and pouting from Sena, Mihae was finally able to make her daughter wear proper female clothes. But there was still one more problem, Sena was just too cute! That didn't mean anything good though. It just made a few people stalk her and send random gifts to their house .And not only that, she was a very likeable target for perverts and loli-cons roaming around that area.

"Sena! It's time for dinner!" She called Sena.

"Coming!!" The young brunette quickly replied and rushed out of her room. She went down to the kitchen while brushing her hair with her hand and putting down her shirt with the other hand.

This was Sena's other problem. She would always walk around the house half-naked as if she was a guy! It wouldn't be bad if no one saw her, but, with that going on, one of these days someone might just walk in on her dressing and she wouldn't even care! What if that guy would do something bad to her poor daughter?! Oh the horror!

"Sena! dress up properly!" She scolded Sena.

"Oh, sorry, oka-san." Sena laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

'Well, even though I really am a girl, I guess some of my boyish side still hasn't rubbed off.'

That would definitely have to be fixed soon, and Mihae was sure as hell that she wouldn't die without changing that part first.

* * *

Sena's school life was fine, despite the fact that some guys still use her as a gopher. She was already used to it, but something did change though. Her female classmates would always compliment how soft her hair was and how smooth her skin was. This made her happy though, even if it was just a little, people still recognized her.

'I wish I wasn't as shy and timid as I am right now.'

'I want to be like Mamori nee-chan who's really popular and outgoing.'

But even though that was the case, she still didn't like wearing make-up and female clothes. She frowned at the thought of her in a pink summer dress.

'I still like wearing boxers rather than 'those'. '

"This way of thinking isn't really helping me; I should probably go and play some video games!" The brunette smiled to herself as she jumped out of her bed and searched for her 'Prince of Edo' disc.

* * *

Mihae sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Sure, getting Sena to grow her hair longer was easy and so was forcing her to act a little more proper as a girl. But, she hasn't really made any real progress. Sena was already turning 14 soon. And she still acted like a young boy. The worst thing was she didn't even care about guys! She was at that age right? So even if it's a little, she should still be showing interest in some guy! And to top it all, Sena was too timid to make any friends and she just shuts herself in her room the whole day and plays video games.

'Ah! I know! I should make her meet other kids near her age!'

And with that Mihae quickly called one of her friends and invited them over.

"Hello? This is Hanako speaking!"

"Ah, yes, Hanako-san, would you mind coming over my place tomorrow?"

"Oh my, Mihae-san! Of course I would love too! It's been years, ne? How about I bring my son over too?"

"Oh yes, him! He's around the same age as Sena, so of course sure! "

"I'm sure they'll get along well!"

"Oh, I'm sure they will"

* * *

Sena woke up that morning with a minor headache.

'I really shouldn't have played all night long.'

The brunette rubbed her eyes and yawned cutely and decided to sleep some more. It was a Sunday so it was fine, she snuggled with her favourite pillow and was about to drift off to sleep when suddenly her mother barged in.

"Sena-chan!! What are you doing Oh my--, it's already late! Hurry up and change we have guests waiting!" Her mother lightly scolded her.

"Five more minutes." She grumbled.

"Fine, just go down when you're ready, okay? I'm leaving with Hanako-san, so make sure you're fast." She sighed; honestly, keeping up with Sena was quite hard.

"And don't wear your usual attire; wear something nice, like that new summer dress I just bought for you."

"..."

"Okay?"

"Hai."

'Why do I have to entertain the guests? I'm really tired from staying up too late.' Sena cried inwardly as she changed into her dress.

After changing she looked into the mirror, and saw that she didn't really look that bad. In fact she did look pretty, no matter how narcissistic that sounded. She twirled in front of the mirror and gaped in awe as she looked at her reflection.

'I should dress like this more often.. I think.'

"Ara, ara Sena-chan!"

Sena spun to see that her mother just went in and was gaping too at her.

"I look weird, don't I?" Sena's low self esteem quickly kicked in.

"No, no, you don't dear, in fact you look prettier than what I expected you to be." Mihae complimented her as she began to fix her hair.

"Oka-san!" She pouted.

"There! All finished!"

Sena looked to her right and saw her reflection once again, and this time, she had a pink ribbon clipped on both sides of her head.

"Uwaaaahhhh~"

She looked damn good in a dress.

* * *

"Hanako-san, this is my daughter Sena-chan!"

"Sena, come on , don't be shy say hi!"

"H--Hello" Sena weakly smiled and blushed then hid behind her mother again.

"Awww, she's really cute and sweet." Hanako cooed.

"Right, Ichiro?"

"Oh! I forgot to introduce my son to you, this is Ichiro-kun! "She pointed to the tall teen beside her.

"Yoroshiku, Sena-chan, I'm Takami Ichiro." The boy named Ichiro knelt down and patted her head.

'This guy may not be bad after all! '

"Same here, *Aniki!" Sena smiled brightly

"Oh, is it fine if I call you that?" She continued.

This surprised Ichiro and both Hanako and Mihae. Hanako threw Mihae a confused look and mouthed aniki, but Mihae just whispered something to which she nodded to.

"Aniki? But I think it's better if you call me Ichiro nii-chan." He smiled.

"Eh? Is that fine? I mean, we just met so it's fine if I call you by your first name?" Sena asked.

"Sure, anything for my new and cute imouto." He replied as he ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Thank you, Ichiro nii-chan!" The younger girl beamed.

Mihae was glad that at the very least that her daughter was able to make a new friend, Ichiro-kun looked very reliable, so she was sure that they'd get along well. If she had to admit it, she was kind of surprised that in the middle of their conversation, Sena managed to de-attach herself from her. It seems that her daughter had taken a liking to Ichiro.

"Sena, me and Hanako-san are leaving, so you two be good and stay here, okay?" She informed her young one.

"That's right, Ichiro-kun, I trust you to take care of Sena-chan, okay?"Hanako continued.

"If ever you want to leave the house, remember to lock the doors okay?" Mihae reminded Sena as she lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"Of course, I will, mother." Ichiro hugged his mom back.

Sena sighed, oh well, this man may not be bad, but he surely will change after seeing how much of a loser she was. She had low test scores and was really un-athletic. Plus, she attracted really _strange_ people, really strange.

'But, this might be a chance for me to make a new friend!' She comforted herself.

Ichiro-nii wasn't a bad person after all.

* * *

After Mihae and Hanako left, Sena was at a loss with what to say, so she meekly began with asking Ichirou to play.

"Um, Ichiro nii-chan , would you like to play?"

"Sure."Ichiro smiled at her.

"But I'm not really sure what girls your age play." He continued

"No, I mean, video games! I don't really know what girls my age do play. I'm more interested in sports and video games, rather than playing those." She replied fidgeting.

"Ah."

* * *

"Argh! I lost again!" Ichiro lamented.

"I win Ichiro nii-chan, so do your part of the deal!" Sena giggled.

For the past hour Sena and Ichiro played the new game ' RE; Oni '. And for four straight rounds Sena won without much challenge from Ichiro's side.

So Ichirou nii-chan was that bad with video games.

"Okay, fine, I admit, it's my loss!" Ichiro said as he put down the controller.

Sena just lightly laughed at this, Ichiro nii-chan was a really interesting person. He was really kind too, just like a real older sibling, kind of like Mamori nee-chan.

"But before that, I'll get you something to eat Ichiro nii-chan, what would you like?" She asked as she slowly stood up, dusting any dirt from her dress. But before he could even say anything, Sena tripped on some loose wiring and in response she grabbed the handle of the nearest closet so she wouldn't fall.

But unfortunately for her, she still fell. And worse, the closet she just grabbed on to, which she opened by mistake, had all of her test papers. Those said things, flew out from where they were supposed to be, most landing near Ichiro.

"Math test, 15 points?" Ichiro read off from the paper.

Oh great. How great! Here she was, in front of her new friend, and he just had to see her secret. 15 points in a math test? How stupid and lame could she get? And to trip something over by random, what was she? A functional retard?

'I hope it doesn't end up the way I think it will.'

* * *

"And this is how you do it; remember to find the variable of x first." Ichiro said as he pointed to one of the solutions to the math problem.

Sena was really happy that her nii-chan wasn't as how she thought he would be. He was teaching her the basics of Algebra and wasn't even complaining! He did it of his own will, which also made Sena all cheerful inside. This went on for the next 3 hours, until Mihae and Hanako went back for dinner.

Upon arriving, Mihae was kind of bewildered that Sena was studying with Ichiro-kun. It looks like that he was a good choice for Sena to make friends with him; he was a good influence after all.

"Ara ara, it seems that the two of you are getting along well." Hanako stated as she grinned at the two of them.

"Mm! We are Hanako-obasan! Ichiro nii-chan was teaching me Algebra, and I had lots of fun!" Sena smiled.

"Really? Thank you then, I had fun too, Sena-chan." Ichiro patted her head.

"But we have to go now Ichiro, we can't be late for the next train, sorry Sena-chan." Hanako gave an apologetic smile.

"Eh? But aren't you at least going to stay for dinner?" Sena gave her puppy eyes.

"Fine, but only after dinner, okay? The train station might close without us." She gave in.

"Yay!" The brunette cheered as she tackled and hugged Ichiro.

"Gah!" Ichiro yelped as he was tackled but nevertheless, he still returned the hug.

* * *

That evening, Ichiro and Hanako bid their goodbyes to Mihae and Sena. Sena felt quite down that they had to leave but she was still happy that she made a new friend, Ichiro nii-chan.

"U--Umm.., next time, canIcomeoverandplaytoo?" The young teen asked blushing in embarrassment.

"Sure! Come over whenever you want!" Ichiro smiled and Hanako nodded.

That night, before sleeping, Sena couldn't help but giggle occasionally. A new friend, maybe, just maybe, at this rate she might make even more friends!

* * *

I'm really sorry for the lameness OTL

Review please? I would love to hear what you think of this!

*Aniki is kind of a manly/boyish way of saying nii-chan , and girls rarely use it, but most guys do .

And I don't have a beta, so please do forgive any mistakes, as much as possible I try my best to fix it.

Next chapter; Sena torture of wearing the clothes she dreads most and etc.


	3. New meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own ES21!!

Author`s notes: I`m really sorry for any errors. Oh and another thing, does Sena own a cat?

Concerning my updates, sorry, if it`s too short.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sena was now a 3rd year middle school student. And that didn't mean anything good for her, for some unknown reason she would attract the attention of most of the male population in her school.

But this wasn't the confusing part, the fact that they didn't want her as a gopher surprised her. At first, she thought that they wanted to be her friends, but Ichiro and some of her female classmates said otherwise. Still, even though it was like that, some people still used her as a servant.

"Eh? Are you serious, Kiritani-san asked you to go karaoke with him?!" One of the girls in his class asked as they were both doing their cleaning duty.

"Yes, ummm, is anything wrong?" Sena replied timidly, she wasn't causing anyone inconvenience right?

"Sena-san, be careful around him, I heard some pretty bad stuff about him. It seems that he does ecchi things with all the girls he goes out with, without their consent! But they can't really complain since his dad is the leader of the Akiyama, a really powerful yakuza group." The girl warned her as she held Sena's hands really tightly.

"Eh? Ah, thank you for warning me! But I refused him anyway, so I guess its fine." The brunette thanked.

"Ah, which reminds me of which, I haven't really properly introduced myself right? I'm Yoshizawa Aki, but please do call me Aki instead okay?" Aki introduced herself as she grinned at Sena.

"I am Kobayakawa Sena, I hope to get along well with you from now on, Yoshizawa -san." Sena introduced herself as she bowed.

"Interesting, for someone to have good manners in this day and age is sure something! You're parents raised you well. But call me Aki, Yoshizawa-san is too stiff and formal, we're friends right?"

Sena thanked her again and blushed slightly as Aki patted her head in response. Yoshiza-- Aki-san was really kind and thoughtful. Now that she looked back, it was always Aki who would try to help her when it came to certain things. She glanced at Aki and saw how pretty she was; she had waist-length wavy strawberry blonde hair decorated with various hairpins of different colors and sizes. She wore black stockings that covered up her long legs and had her school blazer open wearing a necktie instead of the usual ribbon that was designated for the girls. To top it off, she had bright blue eyes that reminded Sena of the sky. The blonde wasn't anything like a typical girl; she would often threaten the guys in her class and punch them in the gut if it wasn't enough.

'So..So cool! I want to be as courageous as her, but I can't drag her in my problems.'

"Yoshi--, I mean, Aki-san, you're really pretty, as much as I would like to accept your friendship, I can't. If you talk to me, Odette-san will surely taint your name."

"I don't care."

"Eh?"

"That Odette person, clearly, she's been bullying you! I can't just stand at the side and watch you while doing nothing. I mean, look at you, she always throws your bag away and hides your outdoor shoes!" The blonde stated as she worriedly shook Sena.

"How -- did you--"

"Everyone knows, but all of them were just too scared to stand up for you, her father is an important donor to this school, so don't expect the teachers to help you." Aki cut her as she quickly drew her hands away from Sena and looked away.

"So, I want to be your friend, I want to help you." She continued.

What Sena felt that moment couldn't be described in words, a friend, she made a new one? Gradually, she was starting to make proper bonds with real people. Happiness. That was the only thing she could think of that time to describe it. Maybe, it won't be bad as she thought it would be.

Maybe, she could even face Odette and not run away anymore, like what her Ichiro-niichan told her to do.

Maybe.

Sena walked home that day in high spirits.

"A new friend, it somehow makes me feel so happy!" She giggled to herself.

Crap. Sena forgot what today was, it was Thursday. And Thursdays at the Kobayakawa household meant shopping. This was not good, more restricting stuff to apply onto her face and to wear. It was actually a big step for her mom to be able to force her to wear the female school uniform for 4 consecutive months, straight. She had a habit of occasionally wearing the male uniform during her first two years in middle school. And another one, that whenever it was gym class, and they needed to change, she would forget the presence of the guys around her and would begin stripping down to her shorts to change.

But as the young brunette was deep in thought, she accidentally bumped someone and fell to the ground.

"Itai!"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I was thinking too much, that I accidentally bumped into you." The man said as he helped her up and smiled apologetically.

"Ah, no, it was my fault, I'm really sorry and thank--" Sena thanked the man, but was cut off when she noticed that he was from the prestigious school- Oujou Gakuen.

'Ichiro-niichan goes there, so maybe he knows him, ah! and now that I look at it, he's really tall!'

'And he has blonde hair kind of like Aki-san's'

'Maybe he's nice like Ichiro-niichan!'

'If I'm lucky, he might be my friend.'

"Umm, would you pleasestayhereandwaitformeuntilIcomeback?"The shorter girl blushed.

'Uwaaaahhhh, how embarrassing, I sound like someone who's suspicious' she thought.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Wait here!" Sena turned beet red as she pointed to the river bank.

And without waiting for a response, Sena rushed to the nearest vending machine. She ran in her full speed perfectly evading the people and things. As she finally, reached her destination, she bought two cans of iced coffee and made a dash for the river bank.

"Um, here, I'm really sorry about earlier!" Sena gave the taller blond man one of the cans and took a seat beside him.

"Oh, thanks." He smiled apologetically.

"But you really shouldn't have, it was my fault anyway." He continued.

"Ah! No, I--I insist." She finished weakly as she opened her iced coffee.

Silence suddenly enveloped the two as they began drinking. Well, it couldn't be helped right? They just met, so the guy was probably alarmed by her presence. But still, this guy looked strangely familiar to her. She's sure that she's seen him before, but where?

"You look really familiar, have we met somewhere before?" Sena asked. Then suddenly realized that sounded really wrong.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I just suddenly said what was in my mind!" The shorter teen frantically waved her hands around as she blushed.

'Oh great, what a way to slip up.'

"No, its fine, it's kind of inevitable since I do work for Jari Pro."The taller teen chuckled lightly.

'Ah! it's him, the guy I saw at TV the other day!'

"Sakuraba Neku?!?" She pointed at the taller blonde in bewilderment.

"Uh, no, I'm Sakuraba Haruto"

"Ah, sorry, it seems that I've called you the name of one of my favourite game characters, I sort of got confused since you were a Sakuraba." Sena apologized.

Way to go Sena! What a wonderful way to apologize yourself, now the popular pop idol Sakuraba Haruto probably thinks you're a loser otaku.

"No, its fine, but you do look quite energetic for a girl." Sakuraba laughed.

Sakuraba felt kind of relieved that Sena wasn't one of his crazy fan girls. It actually kind of surprised him that a girl didn't know who he was and wasn't going all flirty on him. It was refreshing to see someone like that.

"Thank you"

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce mysef, I'm Kobayakawa Sena!" She blushed as she introduced herself. She was making a big mess out of herself for the past few days.

"You're really tall, do you play any sport?" Sena complimented him.

"Yeah, I'm in the American football club, I play as the ---"

"Wide receiver?" Sena finished Sakuraba's sentence.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, you're tall, plus with your personality, I don't think you'd be a lineman."

Sakuraba nodded at this bewildered. This Kobayakawa Sena had good eyes.

"I knew it! Ichiro-niichan and you would make a good combination!"

"Ichiro-niichan, you mean Takami-senpai?"

"Yup! Because of a certain leg injury, he can't be the best quarterback, but with a good wide receiver, I'm sure they'd do well!" She optimistically said.

Sakuraba smiled warmly at the younger girl, she was a nice person. He remembered Takami-senpai's occasional stories about a certain young girl who he took in as his imouto. And if ever they should meet her, they must not make her cry, if they do, they face hell.

The blond shuddered at the last thought; Takami-senpai could be really protective when he wanted to.

"If that's the case then, I wouldn't mind you calling me Haruto-niichan." He patted Sena's head.

"From now on, I'll be your onichan too."

"Uwaah, then... Haru-niichan?" Sena smiled as she was a little red in the cheeks.

'How cute, no wonder Takami-senpai's really overprotective, this girl has an air of innocence that makes you want to protect her.' The taller teen thought as he blushed lightly.

"Then, is it fine if I call you Sena-chan?"

"Sure!"

Sakuraba and Sena talked for a while about amefuto and other random things before the pair decided that it was too late for both of them to be staying out.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you?" Sakuraba asked her with concern.

If his memory hasn't failed him, he vaguely remembers Takami-senpai complaining that Sena was really cute yet unlucky since she attracted perverts, stalkers and loli-cons. And so her mother would always get Takami or someone to walk her home.

"Yes, I'm fine, plus Haru-niichan, aren't your fangirls going to chase you?" She re-assured him.

"About that..."

Sena giggled, Haru-niichan was really a passive person.

"Kyaaa!!! Look its Sakuraba Haruto!" One girl squealed in delight.

"Gah! Crap, sorry Sena-chan, but I need to go!" Sakuraba ran as fast as he could.

'I kind of feel sorry for him.'

"S-E-N-A!!!"

Mihae rubbed her temples as she took a rest from scolding Sena; seriously, she went home past her curfew! And not only that, she didn't even walk with anyone home that day. Seriously, being stalked thrice wasn't enough to serve as a lesson for her? What if she got kidnapped even before she reached their house?!

"Sorry" The brunette muttered as she looked at the ground.

"But seriously, Sena, what were you doing out this late?" She sighed.

"Well, I met Ichiro-niichan's teammate; Sakuraba Haru-niichan!" Sena cheerfully reminisced.

"And I was having fun with him, so I kind of lost track of time, sorry, oka-san." She continued.

Sakuraba Haru?! That Sakuraba Haruto? Well, Sena was in good hands anyway, so it was probably fine.

"I seem to have made two new friends today, oka-san, I think getting a cell phone would be good!"

Well, that was a first, Sena who used to be a sort of recluse without any friends but Mamori and Takami, wanted a cell phone! Her baby was now slowly growing up, it somehow brought her to tears.

"Oh and oka-san? I think wearing a bra is still really quite troublesome" Her daughter informed her sheepishly as she was going up the stairs.

Or not.

-0-

Please review! Even if it`s anonymous it`s fine, just as long I know what your opinions are

Thank you! No flames please! OTL

Oh and please do forgive any OOC-ness (My updates are really short, sorry)


	4. I passed,is it a good thing?

**Disclaimer: I don't own ES21!!**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and hits! Even though there aren't many reviews, the amount of people reading it and adding it to their favourites list is a huge number! Thank you very much!!! I know I'm not much good, but this author is humbly thanking you from the bottom of their heart!!! Thank you very much! I promise to do my best in finishing this fanfic!! So, please do continue reading Sukkitte ii na yo! **

**I'm sorry it took me long to update for one day, my internet connection suddenly dropped due to the rain, so I wasn't able to post it here in time. **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Today was Sena's big day. She was going to be a high school student in Deimon high is, if she passed the entrance exam. But, with Ichiro-niichan, Haru-niichan and Mamori's help, she might be able to pass. After all, she didn't spend her vacation just playing video games, but studied for the entrance exam for Deimon. Even though Ichiro-niichan was against it, saying that she should just go to Oujou Gakuen, still, she wanted to go to Deimon. Since it was a lot closer to their place, and Mamori-neechan would be there! How many years had it been since they were last together in one school?

Four years.

Too bad that she had to separate with Aki, due to personal problems, she had to move away somewhere in Osaka. Which happened back in her previous year as a middle school student, Sena also had to move away in the middle of the school year to a school near Mamori's. Those days were the worst for Sena, being stalked and threatened by lolicons and perverts. Good thing, she had Mamori-nee.

Sena woke up extra early that day, preparing herself for the day ahead of her. Just as she was about to take a seat to eat breakfast, her mother shrieked.

"OH MY!--SENA?!?! What in kami's name are you wearing?!"

"Um, my middle school's *gakuran?" Sena replied unsure of what made her mother so angry.

(A/N: A gakuran is a traditional Japanese school uniform for guys that is black in color, usually paired up with a serafuku/sailor uniform.)

"Sena, for Pete's sake you are a girl!"Mihae exasperatedly cried out.

"But, I--I--!"

"No, buts! Sena, wear something more appropriate, like your middle school uniform, _for girls_" Mihae said as she rubbed her temples.

Honestly, look at Sena now! She was still short, but she developed curves over the years, but she was still lacking in the chest department. Sena's hair was already a lot longer than before, it reached her waist, but she would often complain how hot it was and she _almost_ had it cut! Such a waste, if Sena were to ever cut it, she looked so pretty with that kind of hair-- not really, but cute was probably more of an appropriate word.

"Fine." Sena sighed as she went to her room to find her sera fuku.

As Sena reached her room, she sorely looked for the said uniform. She felt a little uncomfortable, every time she wore it. After all, receiving so many stares from her classmates and some random guys always left her with an unsettling feeling. While in the middle of searching, the young brunette combed her fingers through her hair as she reminisced about her middle school life. It wasn't bad or good, save the fact that Aki was there and she would occasionally be bullied. Most of the guys in her class were really kind to her that was something she took note of. But one time, she remembered that one of her classmates, in the summer of last year, said something quite baffling. Which, until now she still did not understand. Not that she ever told anyone about it but,

It kind of went like this:

_Flashback_

_"Kobayakawa-san! Would you ummm... I-- to you-- I--- Would you go out with me?!" Her classmate asked her, and since she couldn't remember his name, she decided to call him classmate-kun at the moment, until she remembers who he was._

_"Go out?" Sena asked in curiosity._

_'Oh, it is summer after all, so maybe he wants to go out of the classroom with me to go get something refreshing? It is kind of hot, but does he mean that he wants me to go out with me somewhere?'_

_'Ah, I got it!' An imaginary light bulb flicked open above Sena's head._

_"Sure! It is kind of hot, so going out of the classroom, would be good! Ah, but we shouldn't neglect our cleaning duties, Aizawa-sensei might scold us after all." The short brunette smiled._

_"You're such a nice friend, Katsuo-san!" She continued. Oh, Katsuo-kun! She finally recognized him by name and face._

_"..."_

_"You're so mean Kobayakawa-san! And my name's not even Katsuo its Katsura! You idiot!" He insulted Sena as he threw the bucket filled with dirty water to her. But fortunately for Sena, she was able to evade it in time with her speed. The boy, unable to say anything more, wailed and left the classroom in tears._

_"Di--Did I say something wrong?" The brunette questioned herself. Well, she didn't mean to hurt Katsuo--er, Katsura-kun's feelings, she did say yes, but, why is it that he called her an idiot?_

_'Me and my stupid blabbermouth.'_

Well, until now, she's almost turned down every guy who'd ask her out to do karaoke, shopping or even to restaurants! So, if she accepted to go out with someone, why would he get mad? It was quite useless to dwell over these kinds of things, so Sena made a mental note to ask Haru-niichan , just in case she won't be able to get the proper answer from Mamori. Takami-nii-chan didn't seem like the type to know about such things, being all calculating and stuff.

"Ah, found it!" The brunette smiled to herself as she took the serafuku out of her closet and began wearing it.

'Huh, it's kind of smaller on me, no, wait, I think I might have grown taller..'

'...'

'Finally! I'm a bit taller, well, still short, but at least I grew!' She mentally cheered.

As Sena was busying herself with her uniform, she accidentally bumped one small box that sat atop the table near her bed. With one swift move, she was able to catch the box before it even fell.

"That was a close one!" Sena sighed as she returned it to the table.

'Which reminds me of which, in this is a gift from Haru-niichan from last year that I haven't even used yet.' She mused.

The brunette then decided to open it and reveal its contents. She took out two small hair clips that were pink in color and had small white ruffles. She smiled as she looked at her gift, it wasn't everyday that she got gifts from people, so this was going to be one of Sena's 'treasure'. It was from Haru-niichan after all, one of her beloved big brothers.

'But...'

'Even though I appreciate the gift... I don't know how to put these on' She cried in her mind.

"If I ask oka-san then she'll probably squeal and tease me about this non-stop. She'd be really happy thinking that I've matured and blah blah."Sena unconsciously said out loud.

But, it wouldn't be that bad right? At least, she wasn't wearing her gakuran now, so her mother probably wouldn't say anything to embarrass her.

Probably.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sena stared at her reflection nervously at the mirror then to her oka-san and then to the mirror again. Her mother fixed her hair into two high ponytails and added a hairpin that swept some of Sena's bangs to the right.

"I don't look odd or ugly in any way right?" Sena anxiously asked for the third time that minute.

"No, Sena you don't, in fact, you look just like me when I was younger!" Mihae hugged the short brunette.

Mihae was extremely glad that her daughter finally expressed an interest in doing her hair, there was so little progress, but it still made her happy. Until now, Sena still had a bad habit of not wearing proper clothes and walking around the house; sometimes she would go with just a lose shirt and her underwear. Her daughter had lots of habits that were very much like a man's'.

She liked sports, well, probably because of the influence of Ichirou-kun and Haruto-kun. She also liked wearing male clothes and would discard the mere thought of having to wear female-like clothing! She also had a bad habit of not wearing a bra, not that anyone would notice though; the brunette's bust was near flat. And Sena was not girly in anyway, she wouldn't even be bothered if she had to dress up in front of a guy!

But Sena made up for everything by being cute. Extremely cute.

'No wonder this daughter of mine has stalkers, oh well, Mamori's there to protect her anyway.' Mihae sighed inwardly.

"Oh, I nearly forgot, Sena, a gift for you entering high school."She smiled at her daughter as she gave her a cell phone.

"Oka-san, thank you!" The young girl thanked.

Finally, a cell phone! With that, she could contact her friends, if she makes some. But still, it feels like her first step into becoming a high school student.

'Although I'm not really sure if I passed.' Sena paled

"Well, hurry now! Mamori-chan is waiting for you outside, good luck okay?"Mihae kissed her daughter's forehead as she ushered her outside.

This was going to be a good day for Sena.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sena? What's your number?"

"Umm... ze-- 021" Sena stuttered nervously.

"Sena, don't be too anxious! I'm sure you did a good job, with Takami-san and Sakuraba-san from the prestige Oujou gakuen tutoring you before the entrance exam, you need not to worry!" Mamori beamed at the younger and shorter girl as she spun to check if her number was there in the board.

"002,045,076,009,021--there! Sena, you passed ! Finally, we get to be in the same school!" The orange-haired girl congratulated the younger one.

"I--I passed?!"

Finally, she was in high school!

A new and fresh start for her.

"Oh and before I forget, I'll just get something, stay here! And remember, do not go near the man named Hiruma, he's really dangerous, so don't go anywhere okay?" Mamori warned her as she rushed inside the school.

Sena of course nodded to this, she's heard things about that Hiruma from her Ichiro-niichan and Haru-niichan. He was a man to be feared. But, it wasn't as if he'd do something mean to her, she'd just have to keep a low profile and everything would be fine. Right?

The young girl suddenly noticed that there people were throwing her strange looks and would constantly whisper to each other as they gazed at her. Well, mostly the guys, and they would grin and wave at her. And being the well-mannered girl she was, she gave them a small smile and waved a little.

Sena sighed as she leaned to the tree while waiting for her Mamori-nee; she sure was taking a long time. She closed her eyes for a bit, enjoying the nice breeze that spring, unaware of the lewd glances that were given to her. She smiled a bit to herself, as she imagined what Ichiro-niichan and Haru-niichan's reaction would be, if they knew she passed. They'd probably hold a small celebration, just the five of them; including Mamori-neechan and Shin-aniki. And while she was at it, she could probably exchange e-mail addresses with them, though, she doubted that Shin-aniki even had a cell phone.

Something suddenly felt off, Sena didn't know what, but it was probably best not to open her eyes that time. The wind stopped--no wait, something or someone was probably blocking her. Cracking one eye open, she was welcomed by a really tall and muscular delinquent with other seven scary-looking men.

"Hey there, missy, want to go with me to the bowling alley later?"He said as he gripped her left wrist.

"Itai!!" Sena winced in pain.

If there was one important thing that Mihae taught Sena; it was to never go with male strangers somewhere unless, you've known him for more than a year, or if was her friend and if she trusted him.

And this man was nowhere near looking trust-worthy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oi! Fucking fatty! Get your ass over here, we need to recruit members, so don't you dare be a damn nuisance!" A tall blond man insulted as he was walking towards the new students.

"Hiruma, do you think we'll get new members this year?" Kurita asked Hiruma as they walked.

"Che, of course we will!" Hiruma smirked. This was going to be good; he had his little black book, so no one would dare refuse him! Just try defying the awesome Hiruma-same and there will be hell to pay!

"Kekekekeke!!" The blond laughed.

"Look! There's a fight!" Kurita pointed to the large crowd of students that quickly drew Hiruma's attention.

'Ah, those are fucking hobo and his followers, harassing a new freshman eh?' Hiruma calmly looked at the situation as he popped his bubble gum.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Like I said, agree quietly, with a pretty face like yours, it would be such a waste to just beat you up." One of the delinquents said as he roughly pushed Sena to the ground.

Sena landed on her butt , which hurt more than she expected. She winced in pain as she tried to not cry in front of the people cornering her. Why wouldn't anyone help her? But these guys are probably someone you wouldn't want to mess with in your first year in high school. What was taking Mamori so long anyway? But, she couldn't always depend on the older girl, so it was about time she stood up for herself. She was scared, but, nothing would change if she would just always follow them!

"No..." She said weakly as she held back her tears.

"What?!"

From where Sena was sitting she could see a couple of new students who'd try to help her but were brutally pushed aside by the delinquents. This somehow gave Sena hope, so she stood up and dusted any dirt that her skirt collected. Seven obstacles, left, right, swerve--- easy.

'I'll try running out of their reach, sorry Mamori-nee!' She thought as she studied their blind spots.

"Sorry, but-- No!!" With those words Sena ran past all the bullies. She ran to the left then slid to go back to the right then made a cut towards the crowd to ensure that she wouldn't be easily spotted.

"Wha...Where did she?!" One of the bullies frantically looked for her.

'That kid was damn fast!' Hiruma couldn't believe his eyes, that kid would make a good running back.

And nothing would stop him from getting her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sena puffed and panted as she reached the outside of the school. It worked! She was able to outrun them; it gave her a feeling of accomplishment. If Riku-nii saw this, he would be really proud of her. She smiled as she clutched her cell phone to her chest.

"I did it!"

Hiruma finally spotted the kid resting a bit just outside the school gate. It was time to put his plan into action. He smirked as he emitted an evil aura around him, scaring Kurita, which also sent shivers down Sena's spine.

'For some weird reason, I feel that I'm being watched!'She visibly paled

"YA-HA!! Oi! Fucking chibi, join the amefuto club or else--" He was cut off when he saw Sena's face. The kid actually looked really cute; she had soft looking lips and really soft skin. She had big brown eyes and long eyelashes, it made him want to---

'Fuck, what am I thinking, suddenly getting distracted?' Hiruma mused as his heart skipped a bit.

Che, there was no way that he, Hiruma Youichi would be caught off guard by someone he just met that day. Anyways, this girl would make a good asset to the amefuto club and to its funds. Che. It seems that he wouldn't even need to blackmail the principal, when he's got something more fun to make profit of.

"Join the amefuto club!!!!" He yelled as he shot the air with his gun.

"Hiii!!"Sena squeaked as she covered her head and ears.

"Wait, American football?! I-- I'd love to!" She suddenly beamed upon realizing that it involved her favourite sport. She unconsciously tackled him to the ground and neared her face to Hiruma's with her eyes sparkling in delight. That was kind of odd. She was a girl right? So normally she would refuse and say certain stuff. But this ,she was different. Hiruma was baffled by Sena's course of actions, she was too close! Wait--he could feel ... he could feel her---.

'Che, fucking hormones.'

"Oi! You fucking Chibi! You're heavy you know!" Hiruma grunted.

"Hey, you're pretty good at tackling!"Kurita complimented her as he helped her and Hiruma up.

Sena blushed in embarrassment and apologized profusely as she realized what she just did. She didn't really mean to! She just got kind of excited upon hearing American football so she just kind of.

'Tackling someone like that isn't how I'm supposed to treat a senpai.' She reprimanded herself.

"Ano, I--uh--umm, sorry for tackling you!" She apologized as she bowed several times to Hiruma.

"I don't really give a fuck, so, what? Are you joining?" Hiruma asked him with an expression that read 'Don't join and I'll kill you!'.

"Hiii!!!" She hated to admit it but this guy really did scare her to no end.

"I will, but I can't be player, considering how weak I am." Sena said weakly as she raised her arms to prove her point.

"Fucking chibi, I know that but we don't really need your strength we need your speed!" He replied as he pointed a finger at her.

'This senpai sure likes to curse a lot.'

Just before Sena could answer, Mamori came in and quickly saved her from the demon known as Hiruma. Wait! That was Hiruma-senpai?! She should have paid more attention to her niichan's' advice. But, he was in the football club; he said they needed her speed.

Football...

As Sena was about to say something Mamori quickly dragged her home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ah! Mamori-neechan, like I said, you can drop me off here; I'm meeting up with Ichiro-niichan, Haru-niichan and Shin-aniki! We promised to meet here today!" She told Mamori as she stopped in front of a fast-food chain.

"Are you sure? You might get bullied again!" Mamori replied worry written all over her face.

"Earlier, I wasn't able to defend you; I shouldn't have left you all alone, sorry." She apologized.

"I don't mind Mamori-nee, plus I was able to stand up for myself, so it's kind of a big accomplishment for me!" She comforted her nee-chan.

"Plus, I'll call you when I need help!" The brunette smiled in order to reassure Mamori.

Mamori quite unsure if she should leave Sena finally gave in when the younger girl gave her the puppy eyes. Ugh. How could anyone resist those eyes?!

"Fine, but make sure to go home early, if you don't, oba-san's going to have my head!" She sighed as she patted Sena's head.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'Uwaaah, they sure are late.' Sena silently thought to herself.

"Sena-chan!"

It was Ichiro-niichan, Haruto-niichan and Shin-aniki! They finally came!

"Ichiro-niicha---" Before Sena was able to finish her sentence she tripped and without her knowledge she accidentally flashed something that must not be seen, which made Sakuraba, Shin and some passerby blush a little. She was really cute, even with the way she carried herself. It made her really popular with the male population, but she didn't need to know that. After all, the three of Oujou's best players would always make sure that no guy with impure intentions would get near her within a 3 kilometre radius.

'Don't you dare!!' Takami threw the two of them a look that made them look the other way.

Sakuraba, of course was quite aware that he had feelings for the younger girl. He would often give her things and carry her around (piggyback ride!) every time she cried or scraped her knee. As for Shin, he didn't really feel anything special towards her, but from time to time, his heart would skip a beat and he didn't know why. But he would often pass it off as a 'lack or exercise' on his part.

The brunette quickly picked herself up and pouted as she realized that what she just did was quite embarrassing. Takami, as if sensing her embarrassment, ruffled her hair and grinned at her.

"Did you pass?"

"Yeah! I did! All thanks to the three of you and Mamori-neechan!" She beamed.

"Really? That's good then, we should eat out!"

"Rotating Sushi!"She beamed.

"It's Sakuraba's treat." Takami grinned as they began walking.

"Eh?! What? No fair!" The blond took a step back.

"Haru-niichan it was your fault that we were chased out the last time, one of your fan girls recognized you, and went after us 'til midnight." She reminded him as she shuddered upon remembering the said event. Note to self, fan girls must be feared.

"Well--" The wide receiver looked away, frantically looking if there were any fan girls hiding.

"But Shin-aniki is here, so I don't think they would try to chase you." She pointed out.

"Although.... Sena-chan!! Why didn't you enter Oujou Gakuen?!? Don't you want to be with your brothers?!?" Takami wailed as he tackled Sena in a big hug.

"Ca--Can't bre--brea--breathe!" The brunette gasped for air.

"Ano, senpai, you're crushing her." Sakuraba informed him.

"Ah, sorry!" Takami apologized as he loosened his grip on Sena.

"Well, I do want to grow up on my own, plus Deimon is a lot closer to my house!" She replied.

"Sena, you're using it!" The blond man suddenly pointed out as he ruffled Sena's hair.

"Yeah, but it does look kind of odd on me!" She sheepishly said.

"Nonsense! Sena you look really cute! As expected from my dear imouto!"Takami complimented her as he hugged her. And he completely forgot that he was lamenting over Sena's acceptance into Deimon.

"Well, I do agree with senpai, you look really cute."

"No, you don't look odd, it fits you well, and you look really cute. I think that with your hair up like that you look better." Shin abruptly said.

"Tha--" The young girl was cut off when she realized that Shin-aniki said cute?!

"Ehhh?!? Shin actually knows the word cute?! And to top it all, he actually complimented Sena on how she looked!" Takami and Sakuraba said in unison.

They could not believe it, that Shin who always valued training and the such. Actually said cute, and not only that, he recognized someone by face and not by the build or muscle! He even said that it looks better that way. Well, that was a first. And so, the three of them were gaping and wide-eyed. While Shin was just there staring at them blankly.

"Is something wrong with what I just said?" The linebacker asked.

"Well, Shin-kun, it's just that you've never complimented someone before based on their looks." The quarterback explained.

"Yeah, it's always because you look at someone basing on their muscle." The blond agreed.

"..."

"Anyways, I think we should just hurry and get sushi or something!" Sena said as she dragged the three of them while changing the subject.

"What club do you think I should join?" She asked.

Then Takami told her of the dangers of certain clubs with occasional nods from Shin and Sakuraba. While Sakuraba would suggest some clubs and Shin would occasionally grunt in approval.

'Uwaaah, how embarrassing, I don't really know how I should react to what Shin-aniki said. Plus, coming from him I'm not really sure if it's true. Shin-aniki is quite eccentric in some ways.' She thought.

Sena who was leading them, suddenly spun and said.

"Thank you for complimenting me." She timidly smiled.

'Cu--Cute!'

And that's how once again, unconsciously, Sena made their hearts beat rapidly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That night, before she went home, Sena made sure to get everyone's mail. Surprisingly, Shin-aniki actually did have a cell phone, but it was Haru-niichan who was in possession of it. After all, Shin-aniki would've _accidentally_ broken it into pieces again. Their dinner went smoothly, even though Haru-niichan's fans were there, the mere sight of Shin would send them running back to their tables in fear. She always had fun being with her 'brothers' but that didn't mean she didn't like being with her Mamori-nee. It's just that, she felt more comfortable being with them rather than being with her.

She looked at her contacts list and smiled when she saw 4 new mail addresses in her list. She would do her best to make friends that year, and stand up for herself.

Hiruma.

She suddenly remembered about the blond senpai and his offer of joining the amefuto club. The brunette was unsure, she wasn't that fast nor was she any strong. But, she did want to, although if news reached her 'brothers' they would probably throw a fit. She really loved amefuto very much, but she would just usually watch from the sidelines. This time, she had the opportunity to play, as much she would love to, she couldn't take it. She was too weak. She would only be a nuisance.

'But as team secretary, I could probably join!'

Hiruma-senpai was kind of scary, but he probably did have some hidden kindness!

Right?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-

**Please do review!! **

**Thank you very much for the 400+ hits, it has rivalled my other fanfic, Bokuwa Shoujo?! **

**Even though I don't get many reviews, many people still read this , thank you very much once again for spending your time on this . I promise to do my best on updating as fast as I can! **


	5. Down the drain

**Disclaimer:I don't own eyeshield 21!**

**Author's notes; I'm really thankful for everyone's reviews, favourites and alerts for this fic. I am extremely grateful to all of you! Even though I may update every two days, I promise to make it interesting and a little long. And if I get time, I might draw something for this , although I'm not entirely sure when or what. Anyways, please do forgive any OOC's and errors. It seems that , once I post in the grouping of the sentences suddenly turned weird like in chapter 3 (I'm too lazy to check so I only noticed it when everyone already read it.)**

* * *

"Um, I'm Kobayakawa Sena; I would like to get along well with everybody!" Sena blushed in embarrassment as she introduced herself to the whole class.

She took a seat as she fidgeted under the stares from her new classmates. This was kind of embarrassing, not only did she blush while introducing herself; her blazer's sleeves were even too long for her short arms! The brunette began to feel anxious as some of her male classmates would wink or smirk at her. She didn't know anyone in her class, plus the guys were acting all weird around her! Making friends would be harder than she thought.

After everyone introduced themselves their homeroom teacher gave them one free period to socialize with each other. As Sena took a glimpse of her surroundings, she noticed how most of them knew each other already. She sighed knowing that, once again, she probably wouldn't be able to fit in. Most of the girls around here were chatting about the latest trends while the guys around her were talking about how hot the girls in their class were.

Until something caught her attention, her seatmate was reading Shounen Jump! She hadn't read the latest issue for that week yet. The short girl really wanted to see what would happen to Gintoki and the latest chapter of Bleach. She remembered that in the previous issue a new family was introduced in Reborn, was it Shimon or something?

"Hey, has Ashirogi Muto-sensei come up with anything good?" She excitedly asked.

Her seatmate looked at her from his orange sunglasses, slightly startled by her question.

"Not yet, although they do seem pretty far from beating Niizuma Eiji, being the pro mangaka he is." He replied shifting his attention from the magazine to her.

"You like jump?" He asked.

"Yeah! I really do like it, especially the new series Lo---"The young brunette abruptly covered her mouth with her right hand, realizing that she was casually talking to him.

'Crap, I absentmindedly just said my thoughts!'

"Uwaah! I'm really really sorry! I kind of got excited about Jump, so I just suddenly said what was in my mind!" She frantically waved her hands in the air.

"Nah, it's fine, plus girls who like jump are pretty much rare, I'm Togano by the way." He introduced himself as he flipped through the pages of Shounen Jump.

"I'm Kobayakawa Sena, but please do call me Sena." She bowed.

"What other manga series do you read besides those in jump?"

"Well, I guess I like Hagaren and DOGS, but I pretty much read any shounen manga." She replied as she happily thought to herself that she was finally able to find a buddy who liked manga too!

"Ah, Togano, what's this? Flirting with a girl on the very first day of school?" A tall male brunette stood up from his seat. He slung his right arm over Togano's shoulder.

"It's not that, Kuroki, me and Sena were just talking about Shounen jump." He exasperatedly replied.

Sena noticed that the man named Kuroki had a magazine in his left hand. And it wasn't just any normal one, it was *Famitsu! If it was that then that meant that this man was that!

"Hey! It's a Famitsu issue, hey; can I borrow it just for a while?" She asked permission from him as she had sparkles in her eyes.

"Uh sure?" Kuroki half-asked quite baffled by the young girl's actions.

Sena scanned through it as she would occasionally comment on some of the video games that were listed there. Kuroki and Togano just looked at each other in bewilderment; this girl was kind of odd in some ways. She suddenly broke their train of thought as she asked them about certain things; like video games and shounen manga. The three talked for a while about their interests and hobbies. Until they realized that Sena was someone they had a lot in common with, interest wise of course.

"Eh? You went to that middle school? Then that means that you're that Kobayakawa Sena, who liked to wear the male uniform?" Kuroki asked in surprise

"Yeah, that was me." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she reminisced about her middle school days.

"Oi, you two, and what the heck are you doing?" One blond man irritated whacked their heads.

"Gah! That hurt you know!" The two cried in unison.

"Oi, you, did these two cause you any inconvenience?"

"We weren't being trouble Juumonji! We were just talking!"

"Yeah, until you whacked our heads." Togano rubbed his head.

"Ano-- I'm Kobayakawa Sena!" She abruptly stood up and bowed her head.

"And, Kuroki-kun and Togano-kun were just talking with me, that's why there's no need for you to get mad, Juumonji-san!" She explained.

"Is that so?" Juumonji turned to look at Sena but did not expect the scene before him. She was staring at him with tears at the corner of her eyes and was biting her lower lip to prevent herself from crying.

'I--I didn't mean to cause those two trouble, I shouldn't even have talked to them in the first place!' She regretted talking to them.

'Cu--Cute!' Gah! Why are my cheeks feeling hot? This chibi, is... so... so.. cute.' He blankly stared at Sena while a small blush managed to make itself visible in his face.

Sena tilted her head to the side as she saw Juumonji's face redden. This worried her, did he catch a fever? Even though they just met and he seemed like a mean person, it would still be bad, if anything were to happen to him. The young brunette, being extremely naive, stood on her toes and touched their foreheads together, with her hands at both side of his face.

"It doesn't seem like you have a fever, but you're face is really red Juumonji-san." She informed him as she continued checking on his temperature.

"I--uhhh---Ehh--Ha-?"He stuttered nervously as he pushed her away.

Every single male in the class turned their heads to the scene before them , each emanating an evil intent directed towards Juumonji. While Sena being extremely innocent lightly told him of what he should and not do. Kuroki and Togano just stared at each other, both thinking that the blonde had already probably fallen for Sena. Well, it couldn't be helped right? The girl herself had an air of innocence around her, one that would make you protect her regardless of what others would say. Plus, being all cute, they thought that she was the type to go all bitchy on everyone. But both were kind of glad that she was not like that at all, in fact, they got along pretty well, even though they just met. Heck! Even Juumonji was starting to fall for her!

But the blonde would have many rivals. Many, many rivals.

* * *

"Uwaaaah!" Sena cried as she was roughly pushed inside the clubhouse.

"Kekeke! Fucking chibi , whether you like it or not, you're joining the club!" Hiruma smirked as he closed the door.

Sena tried to glare at the said blond but it only managed to come out as a pout. Who the hell would suddenly kidnap someone in the middle of lunch! And to top it off, just as she was happily chatting with her three new friends in the rooftop, that's when he suddenly decided to barge in and drag her to the clubhouse. But of course, she had been too flabbergasted and quite scared to say anything.

After all, this was Hiruma, the devil they she was talking about.

"Bu--But! Won't I be a nuisance, I mean, look! I'm really short and puny!" She reasoned out despite knowing that he probably didn't care.

"Che, Fucking chibi, I know that, but all you really need is your speed!" He threw her a bag.

The young brunette peered into its contents and was caught off guard upon seeing it.

"This is?"

"It's your fucking uniform! From now on, when on the field, you're not Kobayakawa Sena, instead you're Eyeshield 21!" He pointed a finger at her as she carefully inspected the helmet.

"Now, hurry and change into it, fucking shrimp, I expect you know how to put on protective pads, right?" He took his gun and pointed it at her.

"Yeah, of course I do, I always did help out with Haru-niichan." She muttered the last part.

"If we reveal your identity to anyone, they'd probably force you to join their club or worse. Plus your annoying _Mamori-neechan _won't agree to this. So don't even try telling anyone!" He grinned.

"You do have a point."

'But, I kind of am really excited to play amefuto!'

The short girl proceeded to taking off her clip that held her hair in two ponytails. She removed her ribbon and then quickly discarded her blazer along with the white clothing underneath it, until only her white tank top was there. Just as she was about to remove it, Hiruma cocked his gun then fired it at her feet, the brunette barely avoiding it.

"Oi oi oi! Fucking chibi, what the heck are you doing?" Hiruma aimed his gun at Sena.

Sena just tilted her head to the side, explaining that she was dressing up. Of course, wasn't that just _fucking obvious_. Well, normally, a girl should dress up, when a guy isn't looking. But oh dear, this girl's level of consciousness about being a guy or girl was lower than normal. Seriously, who would casually strip in front of a guy without feeling any hint of shame?

Sena

"Why should I be conscious if I dress up in front of a guy?"

"Interesting." He raised an eyebrow.

Sena.

This girl was going to be handful.

"Oi! Fucking Chibi in this world there is something called being self conscious!" The blond fired his gun at her rapidly and after doing so, he left the clubhouse smirking.

"Hiii!"

Oh well, things would get much more interesting with the fucking shrimp

* * *

.

Sena ran around the school looking for new members after Hiruma abruptly told them that their match was the next day and they needed eight more members. Well, not after they recorded her 40 meter dash and Cerberus chased her like crazy. But the said dog wasn't as scary as he looked, in fact, it actually licked her. It must've taken a liking to her, well, so did other animals, like Pitt! But that wasn't of importance right now; she still had to find members. She went from club to club pleading the members to join or at least just play for tomorrow's match. But most of them refused her and instead began telling her to join their club instead with a strange grin slapped across their faces.

Well, she refused of course.

Luck was on her side that day as she visited the track and field club. She was able to convince Ishimaru-san to play for the match the next day. Finally! One person, that was a big accomplishment for her!

"So, we can count on you tomorrow?"

"Eh? Tomorrow? That's too soon! I still have many flyers to deliver." Ishimaru took a step back.

'That's no good Sena, Kurita-senpai really looked forward to the match tomorrow!' She encouraged herself.

"Then let me help you!"

Ishimaru agreed and gave her half of the flyers. Upon handing her the flyers, Ishimaru biked away and started his work. The brunette was determined to finish her part, if it meant Ishimaru-san playing for tomorrow's match. She ran at an extremely fast pace and finished her work in ease.

Being extremely tired, she passed out at the side of the road, puffing and panting.

'I think I might have given her too much, I'll go help her now.' Ishimaru drove his back to where he last met Sena.

"Gah! Sena?" He was taken aback as he looked at the short girl. She was at the side of the road gasping for air, with her cheeks slightly red from exhaustion. Her blazer was already on the pavement and her ribbon along with it. The younger teen had her eyes closed and a triumphant smile.

She did it!

The brunette hastily went back to the clubhouse and stuck one magnet to her side of the board. Well, at least that was better than none right? Kurita, who hadn't gotten even one, crushed her in a bear hug thanking her. They had enough members now, which meant that they could participate in tomorrow's match! Hiruma barged in with a plastic bag complaining about how that stupid convenience store didn't have sugarless gum. And how he forgot to put up the remaining magnets on his side. Her eyes widened as she saw the number of people Hiruma convin-- er, threatened.

The blonde tossed them each a bottle of soda as he yelled at them for not doing any better. Oh, that's right, she forgot, the one to be punished was Kurita-senpai, he wasn't able to get anyone. She gulped as she imagined what kind of _punishment_ the demon named Hiruma would give Kurita. She shuddered. Good thing she was able to get at least one person!

* * *

"So, I don't need to play?" Sena double-checked with Hiruma.

"Yeah, fucking _aces_ from Oujou are here today, Sakuraba Haruto and Shin Seijuro." Hiruma grunted.

The young brunette paled as she realized her mistake; maybe she shouldn't have told those two that she joined the football club. But they did say that they did go there to scout some members under the coach's orders. So it wasn't really her fault, right?

"Who's our opponent for today, Hiruma-san?"She asked as she helped the other players wear their protective gears.

"Koigahama Cupids. They're notorious for bringing their girlfriends to every match of theirs." He took out a small notebook.

In an instant the newly recruited players' spirits united with one another. Those bastards! Showing off their popularity, the Deimon Devil bats will crush them. Well, everyone in the team didn't have a girlfriend, so jealousy was unavoidable. But! They did have a really cute girl cheering for them.

"Hey, secretary-san when are the cheerleaders coming?" One expectantly asked.

"Soon! So you just fucking wait! Oi, fucking chibi, wear this!" He popped his gum.

"Ha--Hai!" She ran towards the nearest bathroom with the paper bag Hiruma gave her.

Changing didn't really serve as a problem, but Sena's hair was getting in the way. She came earlier that day in her usual pigtails but changing into Deimon's cheerleading outfit messed it all up. And now, it was all messy. The uniform was a sleeveless red shirt that barely covered her stomach; it was matched with a short red skirt that stopped midway in her thighs. And since she saw a pair of white loose socks innocently lying inside the paper bag, she slipped it on until it was only a few centimetres away from her knees.

As she left the comfort room, she ran a hand through her long and kind of spiky hair while tucking stray strands of bangs to her ear, while she pocketed her hair clips.

"Sena?"

"Eh?"She turned to the person who called her.

It was Haru-nii and Shin-aniki! They both greeted her as she jogged towards them.

"So, you're really cheering for Deimon, good luck!" Sakuraba smiled warmly at her, pinching his nose to stop the blood from rushing out.

"..."Shin just stared at her quite unsure of why his cheeks were feeling a little warm.

The sight of Sena wearing a Deimon cheerleading was truly a magnificent one. Although, she did lack curves and her bust size wasn't that big and to be honest she was near flat, she was horribly cute that it should be considered a crime. Anyone who saw her that moment was sure to die an early death due to blood loss. If Takami-senpai saw this, he would probably have killed anyone who would dare look at her. Although, Sakuraba was disappointed that she wasn't cheering for Oujou, a part of him was a _little _happy that he saw her in that kind of clothing. Good thing, she didn't try being a player for Deimon. She was just so sweet, innocent, naive and clumsy to play amefuto. Not that he was blaming her for it but, if she were to get hurt in any way he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He was sure that Shin and Takami-senpai felt the same way too.

Sena bid them a goodbye as she went to the side of the field with her pompoms.

"Ehh? What's this? Was Deimon an all boys school? Why is it that there are no girls cheering for you?" The captain of Koigahama cupids mocked them.

"There is one, right here!" One of the devil bats pointed at Sena, who was so short, that she had to stand on the bench.

"Yay! G--Go De--vi-- Devil bats! Go! And ki--kill them ! Ya-ha!"She anxiously stuttered and squeaked out the last part, her face suddenly turning into a nice shade of red.

Most of the guys in the field just gazed at her their noses dripping with blood

'Saying that was extremely embarrassing, Hiruma-san's really mean! And Haru-nii as well as Shin-aniki is here!' She thought as she continued cheering and waving her pompoms in the air.

And that's when Sakuraba let his nose bleed freely. Crap, he had to focus on recording the actual game! But he occasionally did let the camera focus on Sena's cheerleading in a way that it would look like an _accident_.

The first half of the game wasn't _that_ bad, until Ishimaru tripped and sprained his ankle, which was completely Sena's fault for giving him the wrong type of shoes. This got their captain extremely pissed off, well, at least he was able to chase off Sakuraba and Shin.

"FUCKING CHIBI!" Hiruma dragged her behind the changing area.

"Hiii! I'm really sorry Hiruma-san!"She bowed and apologized continuously.

"Che, change into this! The nuisances are gone now so you can run without worry!" He threw her a bag that contained her uniform.

"Eh? But you said that I wouldn't play--"She was immediately cut off by the rapid firing of guns.

"Fucking chibi, did you say something?"He sadistically cackled.

"Nothing!" Sena quickly changed into her uniform.

"Fucking shrimp, next time make sure to wear a chest binder, not that it's big. We need to make sure that those won't be a burden." He popped his gum as he pointed to Sena's chest.

This immediately sent the short girl blushing; sure her chest was small, but no need to rub it in! Plus, even without him saying so, she already had one back at home. She just didn't expect to use it that day.

Yes, if there was anything in Sena that made her like a girl, it was her complex about her chest. Which started sometime in middle school, not that she even wanted to remember it.

Well, it was time to turn the tables, they would no matter what!

Even if playing did scare Sena to no end.

* * *

"We won! You did a good job Se--"Kurita glomped Sena but was cut off when Hiruma suddenly kicked him.

"Your back hurts? Then go to the hospital and get it checked or something!"He sadistically grinned.

After the match, many were amazed at how _eyeshield 21_ was fast. They even asked who _he _was! Well, no one was able to tell that _he _was actually a she; she did a good job of binding her chest! But, at the same time this made her a little sad, since obviously they hadn't even noticed that she was a girl. But Sena's thoughts were cut when Hiruma forcefully dragged her away again to some place.

"Change back into your regular clothes, someone might notice you're missing, chibi!" He leaned against the wall as he chewed on some gum.

Sena, of course quickly nodded to this as she wore the cheerleading uniform again.

Everything went smoothly after that, her teammates would give her a pat in the back and say how much fun amefuto was and how they kicked ass. They would also compliment on how she really looked good as their cheerleader. Most of them even said that if ever they needed their help, if it was Sena then they would immediately come to their aid. She beamed at this; of course, it wasn't everyday that she was complimented that way.

Even if they didn't know that she was the _eyeshield 21_.

Sena walked home that day in high spirits, she was able to play for a while and they won! But her happiness didn't last as she accidentally tripped on a vase in front of a certain store.

"Oh my--- What the heck did you just do?" A girl shrieked.

And that's how everything went down the drain.

* * *

**Please do review! And thank you everyone! If anyone wants to beta my story then please feel free to pm me~! **

**Note: Due to personal reasons, I had to change my username to fuwafuwamashimaro, sorry for the inconvenience. **


	6. Moe, what is that !

**Disclaimer: I don't own es21**

**Author's notes: I'm really sorry if I haven't updated in a while. I kind of got busy with real life and other stuff. Oh and does anyone know where I can download or get doujins, even if they're raw? I already read the ones by negahyst and the ones in spectrum nexu and devil mania too, so something with ukeSena ? Anyways, sorry for any OOC-ness and grammatical errors.**

* * *

.

"I'm really sorry, please do forgive me!" Sena apologized as she bowed her head.

As the young brunette was walking, something unexpected took place. She broke a vase, that belonged to the really new and popular shop _Maid moe~_. It wouldn't have been a problem if it was just your regular day to day vase but it was one of those vintage vases that dated back to the 1800's which of course were extremely expensive. She kept on apologizing to the manager, not even wanting to ask how much it was. Since judging from the way it looked, it was something that even with her savings, she could not afford to pay. The manager gave her a once over and sighed. She rubbed her temples and scratched her head as if she was debating over what to do. Well, it was really Sena's fault but, at the same time it was theirs, for leaving it unattended outside. Of course, the short girl didn't really need to know about that. Then, a grin suddenly broke out on her face.

"Little girl, I'm sure you do know how much this costs right? Even if it's just an estimated price, I think you know that this vase has a high value." She asked and Sena nodded in response.

"And judging from your reaction you can't pay it, am I correct?" She patted the brunette's head.

"Yeah, but I do promise to pay it, although I'm not really sure how."

"Then, work here! We kind of need new waitresses and you fit our standards! I think that you'd make a good attraction for new customers!" She beamed as she twirled Sena, who was already dizzy because of everything that just occurred.

Well, it wasn't that bad right? Plus, she needed to take responsibility, whether she liked it or not! She was the one who broke it in the first place, so working there wouldn't be improper. The manager and the other workers seemed friendly too.

"Sure, I'll do my by best!" She smiled and bowed her head again.

"Okay, so let me explain the rules to you first, this is a maid cafe. We basically say _Okaerinasaimase, goshujinsama, _as they enter or as they sit down_. _You're going to ask for their order and bring it to them, but in certain times they can request for you to sit with them. When that happens you sit with them and chat around or play games. Still listening?" She dragged Sena to the changing room as she clearly explained things.

"Oh and don't forget always call them _master_, there are times too when you need to decorate their food in front of them. And basically you act really moe around them. But don't worry! Our shop protects the privacy of the maids so don't worry about anyone doing things to you!" The manager continued as she carefully inspected the young girl occasionally tapping and squeezing her arms.

'I don't think I like this kind of work but, I do need to pay for the vase!' Sena inwardly cringed.

"I'm Izumi Naoto, but I prefer being called Nao!" She beamed as she rummaged through one of the closets in the changing room.

"I'm Kobayakawa Sena, ni--nice to meet you." She introduced herself nervously.

"Found it! It's one of my prized works, so wear it with pride!"Nao gave her a hearty slap on the back as she tossed her a dress and a pair of stockings.

Sena just 'oof-ed' at this and looked at the dress. It was a frilly maid outfit. It had short black laced sleeves and a white frilly apron in front .The outfit was kind of short and the end of the dress had white and black ruffles that made it look even puffier. Nao also threw her two ribbons, one that was a little large in size that she would wear on her head and another that she would wear to keep on the uniform itself. She gaped her mouth like a fish out of water. She had to wear that?! No way! She would rather die in shame or get bullied everyday than wear that! Okay, maybe not being bullied everyday but still!

Nao looked at her expectantly as if expecting that she would compliment her on how cute the dress was. But upon seeing Sena's reaction she felt hurt.

"W----Uwaaa~, it lo--looks rea--really good! I can't wait to wear it!" She forced herself to choke out the last part.

Nao grinned at her then pushed her to one of the stalls to immediately change into it. It was one of the dresses that she made when the shop was just made, so she wanted someone cute like Sena to wear them, or so she claimed. But why her of all people?! If anyone she knew saw her in that, she would die in shame!

"I look really bad in this; can't I just be the cook or something, Izumi-san?" The brunette fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. Her face already as red as a tomato.

This was not in Nao's calculations. Sena was extremely cute in that! Sure, she didn't fit the _tsundere _type or some other type, but she looked really _moe_. With her as one of the new maids, business was sure to go up in an instant! Plus, this girl looked really innocent and dense, another thing their customers was fond off.

"No can do~, Sena-tan! You're going to be the one of the waitresses and that's final!"

Nao hugged the girl the second she left the stall. She looked really good, just like a doll. Especially with the way the uniform stopped midway in her thighs and how the black thigh highs complimented it well, showing a bit of her creamy white legs every time when she moved a bit.

"Are you sure? I mean, there's a lot of people way better for this job than me." She blushed.

"Nope, it's final! Oh and don't forget, every time a customer orders coffee you must kneel by the table to stir cream or sugar. And only respond when they ring a bell, okay?" She reminded her as she began fixing Sena's hair and adding the ribbon on top of it.

"Okay, I'll try doing my best." Sena replied as she nervously shifted her wait from one foot to another.

"Oh and when you do serve food, try saying moe moe kyun~!" Nao made a heart sign out of her hands.

"E--Eto, moe moe kyun?" She tilted her head to the side as she tried to copy Nao.

"Perfect." Nao grinned.

"Oh and here, before I forget, wear these."She handed Sena a pair of black and white laced cuffs.

This was going to be embarrassing.

* * *

.

Sena rushed to the main shop to wear Nao was. But before she could even talk to her, she tensed feeling someone gazing at her. Well not just someone, but most of the customers there were looking at her strangely! One of them winked at her and she just blushed and bowed quickly walking to where Nao was. But being clumsy, just one step away from her, she tripped, face flat on the floor. She picked herself up rubbing her forehead as she winced in pain.

'This is embarrassing, why did I even agree in the first place! Oh wait the vase.' She silently mused.

Good thing, that the dress wasn't ruined; Sena didn't really want having any more additions to her bet. Nao, noticing her, helped her up to her feet and straightened her uniform. She couldn't help but sigh at the young girl's clumsiness, which was somehow going to be her strong selling point with the customers.

"I'm really sorry! On my first day I--"The short girl tried to explain.

"Sena, go that table over there, they're new customers, don't forget what I just taught you, okay?" She pointed to the table near the window with a two tall high school students, one with an electric guitar.

Sena nodded to this and made sure that she knew what she was going to do. First, greet them _Okaerinasaimase, goshujinsama. _Second, call them master or mistress. Third, only respond when they ring the bell, even if they politely call, only answer when they ring it. Plus, don't give out personal information about yourself and they can't take a picture of the maids unless they pay.

"I think I know how to do this properly, Izumi-san, I'll do my best!" And with that Sena went to the said table.

"_O--Okaerinasaima--mase, go--goshujinsama! _What would you like to order?" She anxiously played with the hem of her skirt as she gave the menu.

"Coffee." The other guy strummed his guitar.

"Oi, like I've been saying why do you always have to bring your guitar everywhere?!" The other one combed his hair.

"Ah, I'll have coffee too and two slices of chocolate cake." He continued, looking at the menu.

As Sena was about to write it down, one of the maids suddenly slipped near her with a tray that contained cakes. And with her reflexes, the brunette ran towards her and took the tray in her right hand and held the other girl in her waist using the left hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she gave her the tray.

"Eh, ah, yes, thank you!" The other girl timidly thanked her and blushed a little.

The brunette still worried asked her again "Are you sure you can handle that? I can help you if you want!"

"Ah, no, I'm fine, but more importantly, your customers are waiting, um-- I think you better go."

She gulped. Crap, she totally forgot about her customers. She mentally reprimanded herself for slipping up thrice in a row. Note to self, be more careful and attentive of the surroundings. She glanced at her customers and noticed that they were looking at her with interest. She hoped that they didn't notice her speed, if they did then she would be in deep trouble with Hiruma-san. Oh well, she could just pass it off as a coincidence, right? Nao, who happened to see this, just slapped her head. It seems that Sena may be clumsy when it comes to herself, but not when in concerns other people. It was kind of funny in a way, but she was surprised by the young girl's speed. But Nao decided not to ask about it at the moment.

"U--um, I'm really sorry about what I just did, Ma--ma--master." She found herself having a hard time trying to say the last word. It just sounded weird and awkward! Like she was some servant or maid or something, okay, maybe she really was a maid at the moment, but still!

"That was smart, kid! You're really fast, have you tried doing any sport before?" One of her customers grinned.

"Eh, ah no, I'm too weak for that." She sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"Fuu. Your rhythm's not bad." The other one looked at her through his sunglasses while strumming his guitar.

She laughed lightly not really knowing what the other man meant.

"I'll be back with your order." She went to the counter and asked for the cake and coffee. The main cook just smiled at her and gave her thumbs up. Not really sure what it was for, she just gave a thumbs up in return. She stared at the cakes in the counter; they seemed really good and well made. The cafe really looked like some high-class one, even with all the maids. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a circular tray was given to her. One of the persons in the counter gave her one and instructed her to put the orders there along with the cream, sugar and chocolate syrup. Sena did as what she was told to, but before proceeding to the table, she asked something.

"Do I need to decorate their cakes with this?" She pointed to the chocolate syrup. The person in the cashier blankly looked at her then nodded.

Sena, with as much grace as possible, weaved her way through the row of tables without running. As she reached her destination, she gently put down their orders in front of them.

"Would you like me to stir your coffee, ma--ma--ma---massteeerr" She slurred at the last word.

"Fuu, you don't need to force yourself to call us master, I see how difficult it is for you to say it." The red-haired man adjusted his sunglasses.

"Eh, but, that, I'm supposed to call you that, if I don't, then what should I call you?" She reasoned out despite the fact that she really didn't want to call anyone her _master_.

"I'm Akaba Hayato; this noisy guy over here is Sasaki Kotarou." He pointed to Kotarou who, as usual, was combing his hair.

"I'm Kobayakawa Sena."She bowed as she introduced herself.

"Ah, I almost forgot!" She exclaimed. Sena knelt down and added the cream to Akaba's coffee and stirred it, when she was done , she did the same thing with Kotarou's.

"Would you like me to decorate your cake as well?"She held up the chocolate syrup.

"Ah, sure, is that part of what you usually do?" Kotarou stopped brushing his hair midway.

"I think so..."She trailed off.

"Fuu, you think? Then does that mean you're new here?"

"Yeah, just today actually, I kind of did something bad, so I ended up working here." Sena began squeezing the contents of the bottle of chocolate syrup over Kotarou's cake, making a random cross of lines.

"That's not smart Sena! Even if you're new here, you should at least know some things." Kotarou dramatically pointed his comb to Sena.

"Haha, well you are right, I do know some stuff, but not everything."She sheepishly said.

"Like?"

"If the customer wishes for it, we can sit with them and talk or play games like Jenga. And we can't have our pictures taken, not unless the customer pays. Ah, we also do extra services like spoon feeding the customer or on special occasions, the customer pays extra if he or she wants a certain maid to sing or dance. As for the others, I'm not really sure what they are..." She explained.

Akaba sneaked a glance at Sena. The way she moved and talked was really, well, quite different. Her rhythm was different in some ways, but it wasn't bad, different, but nevertheless, he liked it. Especially her appearance---big brown eyes, which somehow reminded him of a puppy, a lost puppy. Or probably a rabbit, but there weren't any rabbits that had dark brown fur.

Akaba decided to go with puppy.

She did look like the defenceless type, the type to be too dense for their own good. It did make him wonder though, how her life at school would be. For a while now, he could've sworn some glares of jealousy directed towards them. And some perverted stares from other people.

"Ah! And we won't respond if we're being called, the customer must use the bell given if he needs something!"

"Oh! So basically you're like a maid!" Kotarou nodded to himself.

"Well, yeah, I mean we _are_ technically a maid cafe, but still a cafe." She answered.

Akaba silently slipped his coffee while the other resumed his ranting about how his guitar always had to be there. Sena, feeling that her presence was probably going to be required in another table, walked towards the counter. After which, a mountain of trays meant to be delivered to different tables were forced on to her."Hiii!! Can I even do this in time?!"

Sena, at the best of her speed, tried to finish her task in time, with occasional slip-ups. (I.e. tripping (almost!), spilling drinks and mixing up orders)

A pair of new customers rang their bell signalling for her to go there.

"Is there anything, you need, ma---mas--ma--masterrr?" She stuttered on the last part.

'Crap, I really need to get used to say it.'

"Heee~, you're pretty cute, Sena-chan." The one sitting on the right read from the name tag that was over her left chest.

"U--um Thanks?" She shrunk as she couldn't maintain eye contact.

The other one just gave her a once over and would wink at her suggestively. She was beginning to feel anxious around them, but, it was a part of her job, so she probably get used to it.

"A--ano, do you need anything else, if there's nothing then may I leave? She turned, but before she could even take one step, one of the men grabbed her wrists.

"How cold, you're new here, right? You should learn the proper way how to treat your _master_!"He feigned sadness and tightened his grip.

If it was a matter of speed, Sena could've outrun this person anytime, but he was stronger. She probably didn't have any chances of escaping with him squeezing her wrist. If only, she had the chance of running then it wouldn't be a problem! One of these days, she needed to learn how to fend for herself.

'Crap crap crap crap! They're going to beat me up and abandon me in some alley!"She visibly paled.

This of course was not really the problem, but, Sena was just too dense to realize what their real motive was. So, of course, being an expert as being used as a gopher, she did what she always did.

She apologized.

"I'm really sorry." She bowed inching away from the them.

Akaba watched the situation calmly from a distance. It wasn't really his business but somehow watching her getting harassed by some people made him feel sorry for the poor girl. Come on! She looked too innocent to work as a maid there, and vaguely flirt with the customers. Despite not knowing her for a long time, he had a feeling that she was extremely _innocent_ . It had nothing to do with him, if he interfered, something not desirable and out of tempo may happen. He switched his focus to the window on his right and stared at whatever that passed by--until he saw a brown puppy, being kicked by two elementary students.

A small, helpless brown puppy.

Crap. His guilt was killing him.

He rang the bell that was on Kotarou's left side.

Sena couldn't be any happier, finally, someone rang the bell! She whipped her head to the side and saw Akaba staring intently at her. She was honestly about to cry at the moment, out of joy of course. She did a quick bow the two and went to their table.

"Um,I-Is there anything you need Akaba-san and Kotarou-san?" She tried her best to not stutter.

"Fuu, want to play Jenga Sena-kun?" Akaba played his guitar. Sena , that was random. But at least better than the previous one. And why the heck is he playing his guitar inside a cafe?

She nodded eagerly at Akaba's request and randomly out of nowhere the box that had the small wooden blocks was there at Kotarou's hand. The other man pointed his finger at Akaba and challenged him along with Sena, to see who was better. Akaba just put down his guitar and tried his best not to roll his eyes while the short brunette just giggled, in an instant; she was able to relax around these two. So maybe, it wouldn't be that bad, right? And so, the game began.

It wasn't that hard, at least for Akaba. On the other hand, the short brunette was doing a bad job. She was good at games, for crying out loud! Okay, maybe not games that required skills like thinking and analyzing and not_ panicking_, something she _always_ did. Kotarou, wasn't doing any better than her though. He already broke his comb out of frustration when Akaba hadn't even made the pile fall for the last 7 rounds. Sena couldn't help but admit how much she had fun to herself, even though she dreaded offering her services to some customers.

Akaba stared at the pile before him, 7 more layers to go. It looked like Sena would be out with the next block she took. And-- _crash, _she lost again. He smiled at the small girl, telling her how her rhythm shouldn't be easily affected. But she gave him a cute confused look as she tilted her head to the side, with Kotarou ranting how he never ceased to baffle of course, there was Kotarou's _smart _remarks every time someone lost.

He was about to take a block until he saw Sena's face. This made him lose concentration.

_Don't look don't look don't look do---_

He glanced at her for a while until every single block in the Jenga pile fell.

She was just too adorable.

Kotarou couldn't believe what just transpired. Sure, he did wish for him to lose but for Akaba to lose his _rhythm_ was just-- well, rare. As he was about to comment on it, he noticed the red head staring, at Sena, to be exact, with a red flush across his cheeks, not that it was noticeable. He gaped his mouth like a fish, no way! Seriously?! Akaba Hayato likes the kid they just met that day, Kobayakawa Sena?!That was smart, but at least, he wouldn't have a competition for that was a first, for Akaba to lose his calm. Poor Kotarou was in a state of shock until it was time that they needed to go.

Sena being polite bid them goodbye "Eh, um, thank you for your coming ma-- Akaba-san and Kotarou-san!"

Akaba warned her as he had to drag Kotarou by the collar out of the shop "Fuu, Sena-kun, you should be more careful around other guys."

"T-Thank you."

He smiled warmly at her as he patted her head then ruffled it. It didn't really help though, as he made a further mess of her spiky locks. She tried to straighten it, but ceased when she realized the futility.

'This person, reminds me of Haru-niichan, but kind of like Shin-aniki with his strong hands.'

And with that, he left.

Nao, who was watching Sena the whole time, evaluating her job as a maid, slapped her forehead for the third time that day. But she grinned at the thought of having her as a regular maid; she was adorable, timid, petite and gentle. She'll surely be a good one, with those qualities of hers. Like that red-haired guy she just saw, she was very sure that he had probably already fallen for the young girl's charm. If not, probably somewhat attracted. But first, she needed to make sure that no pervert or stalker would come to her while she was in the shop.

* * *

.

From afar, Hiruma grinned at his newly obtained blackmail material. This was going to be fun. Extremely fun.

"Kekeke, tailing the fucking shrimp was worth a lot!"

* * *

.

Twelve pairs of eyes stared at the screen in front of them. They blinked and stared at Sakuraba and then at Shin then back to the television again.

Shoji restrained his self from killing Sakuraba and Shin. Seriously, they weren't even able to record the match properly! It suddenly stopped at the first half then came to a halt when they heard a bunch of fan girls screaming. And then there was silence.

They watched it again.

"Hey, isn't that Takami-senpai's imouto?" One of the players pointed out.

"Ah, you're right, so she's a student at Deimon?"

"She is kinda cute, ne senpai?"

Sakuraba coughed and shifted his gaze somewhere else. Shin just stared blankly,

Takami twitched at this. Why did Sena have to go to that really bad school instead of Oujou gakuen?! Mamori. Oh, he totally forgot about her. And since they're against Deimon next, she wouldn't be cheering for them, but for the opposing team! No freaking way! Takami-niichan will not allow this! Never, not even in a thousand years!

But if Sena joined the amefuto team in Deimon, why didn't she just go to Oujou if she wanted to do so? Even if she was the manager, still, his imouto going to another school, cheering for them. Hiruma. What if that demon threatened her?!

And so Takami decided to bring Sena to Oujou gakuen, no matter what it took him. Or at least separate her from Hiruma.

As Sena was about to go home from her part time job that day, she came to an abrupt halt as Nao suddenly slipped something in her hand. She turned and brought her it up to see it clearly. It was a bat. Wait, why a bat?!? She gave her manager an incredulous look. But Nao just shrugged and told her that perverts were common nowadays so it couldn't be helped. She shook her head and gave the bat back, not really wanting to attract anyone's attention to her. Her manager gave a sympathetic look to her as if she didn't understand something. But she just let it go as she walked home, silently wishing that nothing out of the norm would happen to her.

* * *

**Please review~! **

**Next; Deimon devil bats vs. Oujou white knights **


	7. Yaha!

**Author's Notes: Sorry, if I haven't updated in while. Yay! Finally chapter 7 is finished! This is probably the longest update. Anyways, thank you very much everyone for reading Sukkitte ii Na yo! I promise to do my best in writing and finishing this fanfic. Ugh. It almost killed me to finish this chapter, I'm such fail.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own es21! **

* * *

.

"No means no! I won't allow you to bully Sena any further!" Mamori stood in front of Sena.

Everything was fine for Sena that day, until she went to school that is. It all started when she was grudgingly going to the clubhouse that morning. Tired from doing homework and working in the cafe wasn't really helping her. Since Hiruma did send her a message the night before, that she_ will _attend practice the next day if not... Well, it was going to be hell for her if she didn't follow him. But that wasn't the main problem at the moment. As she was about to change into eyeshield 21, her nee-chan came barging in, then dragged Sena by the wrist. She insisted that a fragile and gentle girl such as her was not fit in that kind of barbaric sport. This of course was not true, the brunette loved American football! Even though the fact that she was the _hero_ eyeshield 21 was a big secret. She tried her luck by reasoning out to Mamori that she was just the team secretary but the older girl refused to listen.

Luckily, Hiruma along with Kurita was there."What the heck, do you want?" The blond sneered, a gun in one hand. While Kurita just threw the two of them an uneasy look.

"Sena's leaving this club!"The taller of the two girls indignantly said. She glared at Hiruma continuing that the way he ran things were wrong. The demon captain of the amefuto club just raised an eyebrow at this. As if she could take him down, with his intelligence network, there was no way she could convince the principal to demolish their club. He reached for his devil handbook until Mamori spoke.

"If you won't allow her to leave, then I'll have you disqualified." She looked at him straight in the eye.

He stopped midway in reaching for it. Her, get them disqualified? That was not likely to happen, not even in a million years. With the principal and faculty as his underlings, there was no way a girl like her could do that. But, she did have a point, there's no meaning in having a player who doesn't even like amefuto.

Sena stared at the two wide-eyed. What? Mamori-neechan was going to bring her to another club?

But, she kind of liked it there. It was the first time she felt needed because of something that she can do. Her speed was an importance to them. She didn't want to worry Mamori, but, she really wanted to tell her how much she loved amefuto. Even if Hiruma was like that, she still enjoyed being there. It was just one match, but, to her it was something big. She made them win! It was one of her biggest accomplishments, even if she was petite and weak; she wanted to play alongside with people aiming to win.

With every single bit of her courage, she decided, she would stay there."Mamori-nee, I know that you're worrying for my sake, but, I want to stay here!" She maintained eye contact with the other girl.

"Plus, I'm just the team secretary, and Hiruma-san isn't forcing me to do it, I volunteered for it."She continued as she gave a reassuring smile. The older girl looked at Sena in disbelief. It wasn't often that she said no to her. She respected Sena's wishes but, she still couldn't help but worry. If only there was something that she could do for her.

Hiruma grinned maniacally at this; the fucking shrimp did want to stay, so there was nothing wrong right? "Well, that shrimp over there may have a hard time doing both the managerial and secretarial duties, so it's no wonder she's always kind of tired."He hinted.

"I'll do it! Its fine if the manager's a girl right? No one else is aiming for the position right?" She bombarded them with questions.

"Yay! Then we already have a manager!" Kurita cheered as he accepted Mamori as the manager.

"Kekeke! Great, now we have more people to work for us for free!" Hiruma smirked as he went somewhere muttering about blackmailing a certain person.

Sena shuddered at this; Hiruma-san was clearly a person to be feared. But, at the same time, she was thankful that Mamori was with her and she didn't need to change clubs anymore. But, hiding her identity as eyeshield 21 was going to become quite a hassle. If Mamori were to find out about it, she would surely tell her mom and would probably be forced to leave. She really needed to work on her making her voice lower.

Kurita waved them goodbye as he went off to practice some more. Mamori smiled at Sena and told her that they should begin by cleaning up the clubhouse. After all, she wouldn't want her dear imouto to catch a cold just because of how dirty the things were. She nodded in response as she was gently dragged by Mamori inside. They arranged the protective gears and boxes lying around randomly into their proper shelves. Sena, being shorter and weaker, couldn't really handle some of the boxes, so she just left it for the taller girl to do. She proceeded to sweeping the floor and wiping it until she was sure that it was as tidy as it could be.

"Sena, we're almost done, why don't you take a rest?" Mamori rolled up her sleeves. Sena instinctively let out a sigh upon hearing this. She was already tired, resting would be a great help. She still had her part-time job later on, which meant that she had less time for doing her homework. Oh great.

Mamori let out a sigh as she noticed how worn-out Sena was. She was tired too, but maybe _that_ would make her feel better? After all, they've been cleaning for the past hour and a half."Sena, would you like some cake and cream puffs?" She put down the box of cleats and took out two small pink boxes decorated with small bunnies. Sena whipped her head to look, cake? "Mm!" She beamed. If there was one thing Sena couldn't resist; it was sweets.

"Hey, are those cream puffs?" Kurita entered, amazed at how different it was from before. The two girls nodded, handing him a fork and a plate.

"Sena, do you want to drink tea?" She gave the younger girl a cup.

"Sure!"Sena took another bite of the chocolate cake.

As Mamori was about to pour it, Hiruma suddenly went inside kicking the table aside. Sena just stared at the cakes on the floor. She pouted, she liked those cakes. And was it even normal to enter that way?

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori glared.

Hiruma just rolled his eyes."We're going to discuss strategies now; it was in the way, fucking manager." He stated.

That was the last straw! Mamori was definitely pissed."That's it! I'm taking Sena out of this club, being with people like you pollute her brain!" She pointed accusingly at him. Kurita looked at them in worry; the scene was kind of getting familiar.

"Ma-Mamori-neechan" Sena said weakly.

"One condition; if you answer my three questions properly then I promise to not talk like this anymore, _fucking manager_ And you need to follow whatever I say." He popped his gum.

"Fine, if I win, we leave this club and you won't bully her anymore."She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

'This is going to be bad.' Sena inwardly cringed.

"Ne, Sena-chan, do you know the basic rules of American football?" Kurita asked her in an attempt to ignore the two's bickering.

"Mm, I think so, well, just some, Haru-nii, Ichirou-niichan and Shin-aniki would occasionally teach me." She pursed her lips. Honestly, what was with Hiruma asking Mamori for the exact decimal of the yards? Even if she tried her best in ignoring the two of them argue, she could still figure out what they were saying.

Kurita did a double take. Shin-aniki? Did she mean Shin from Oujou white knights? And by Ichirou and Haru, did she mean Takami Ichirou and Sakuraba Haruto? He gulped. So she was actually acquainted with people from Oujou. But, if that was the case then, why did she have go to Deimon?

Oujou was a better school, parents would rather have their child there than some public school like theirs. So, why?

"Sena-chan are---" He began but was abruptly cut off by Hiruma's storming off.

"Che, Fucking shrimp, just so you know, we're up against Oujou for the next match." He gave her a look that said "don't even think about losing" and grinned then slammed the door shut.

"Hiruma-kun, the third question!" Mamori tried to chase for Hiruma.

"Ah."So they were up against Oujou next, huh? Wait, what? Oujou gakuen? Then, that means, she would have to go against her brothers? Crap, not good. They didn't know that she was eyeshield 21, so it would be fine right? Oh wait, they do know she's in the amefuto club, and wouldn't be cheering for them.

Sena was in deep trouble.

* * *

.

"And then, the protagonist said this really cool line and with that, the Shadow was defeated. But of course, if it weren't for my levelling up the party, we wouldn't have defeated the shadow boss!" Sena finished as she took her chopsticks.

After school and practice, Sena received a message from Nao, saying that she didn't need to go to work that day. Something which made the brunette happy, at least, she was able to hang out with her "big brothers". They met up at their usual spot and they went to this noodle restaurant. It was small, but they had the best soba there! And the Sakuraba fan girls wouldn't be there, since it was slightly hidden from the public. The owner was a nice person too, on some days he would make Sena's order for free. Even Shin-aniki who rarely ate food that weren't in his proper nutrition content, liked it there!

"Sena, why do you have to cheer for Deimon tomorrow?" Takami slumped in his seat as he poked his ramen.

Sena, who was about to eat, stopped midway when he asked that, she tensed up, not knowing what to say. "Haha, um, it can't be helped; I am a student from Deimon after all." She sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"It still doesn't explain why you joined the amefuto club." Sakuraba gave her a look in concern.

"Um, I'm just the team secretary, so I don't think that it's dangerous."

"But, there's Hiruma!" Takami cried shaking her back and forth."What if that devil threatens you?" He hugged her too tightly, making Sena cry out desperately for air. "Ga--Ca---Brea--" She threw a "help me!" look at Sakuraba and Shin's direction."Or worse, what if he does something to you?"He hugged her even tighter. "Nii-chan will not allow this!"

"Takami-senpai, you're crushing Sena aga---"Before Sakuraba could even finish, Shin hit the quarterback's head with the side of his fist.

"Shin?" Sakuraba gave him an incredulous look. What the--? Did Shin just knock senpai unconscious?

"Sorry, my hand moved on its own." He stated in his usual tone.

"That's not the point! What if he never wakes up? Wait, you even hit Sena!"

"Oh, I did? But, rest assured, an attack of that level is not enough to send a person into a comatose. He will be awake in a bit." He began eating.

The blond could not believe what just occured. Why did Shin knock Takami-senpai anyway? Sure, he was getting kind of loud, but still! And to even include Sena, what was he thinking?

"Shin, why did you hit senpai?" He sighed. Shin was starting to get out of hand.

"I...do not know as well... But... I disliked it when I saw Sena being smothered." He answered honestly.

That was something unexpected. Well, at least it proves Shin wasn't really as one-track minded as everyone though right?

"U--waahh-- My head hurts, it feels like someone just---"Sena, the first to regain consciousness, wobbled holding a certain spot in her head. Her face, slightly flushed and her lips in a small frown.

"Shin just knocked the lights out of you and Takami-senpai." He explained, trying to comfort Sena by rubbing her back.

"He--He did? Why?"

"It was be---" Shin reached out to tackle him. But he was quick to notice, he stood from his seat and stepped to the side, dragging Sena along of course "Shin? Again? What the heck?" He stared at him wide-eyed.

"Hiiii!" Sena forgot all about the throbbing pain on her head and was now focused on the Shin who suddenly _almost_ tackled them.

"It seems that my hand moves on its own." Shin stared at his palm. "I should resume my training."

Shin paid for his unfinished ramen and bid them goodbye as he jogged out. The two just continued staring for a while then exchanged uneasy glances and proceeded to wake Takami-senpai up.

"Er, Senpai?" He shook Takami's shoulders lightly.

"Ichirou-niichan?" She copied Sakuraba's movement. But it didn't work. The owner just rubbed his temples and told them to not worry."That kid sure used a lot of force, but he'll be up in a bit. So eat your food before it gets cold."

They trusted his words and did as what they were told to do.

"Haru-niichan, um, are you guys angry?" Sena asked as she just stared at her soba.

"Eh?" He was surprised. Why would they get angry?"Why would we Sena? Have you done anything wrong?"

"No, um, I mean, it's just that you guys seem so worked up over the fact I joined the amefuto club." She sighed. "And I may seem to have caused you some trouble."

"Sena, we're just worried. American football is a really rough sport, even I find myself scared sometimes."

"But, I'm just the team secretary!"

"As your nii-chan, I don't really want to expose you to violence. I'm sure those two feel the same." Sakuraba smiled warmly.

"But, of course, if this is your choice, then we have no choice but to respect it. However, if things get out of hand, we will not hesitate to interfere." He continued.

"Haru-niichan.... thanks! I really really love you!" Sena hugged him. The blond blushed furiously at this act. Okay, Sena was still innocent so her "I love you!" probably wasn't meant in a romantic way. But he still couldn't help but blush and his heart was starting to beat quickly. Sena's chest against his. His heartbeat, it was fast and somewhat irregular. Crap, his cheeks were already red. But he still couldn't bring his self to push her away. So he settled for hugging her back to.

She smelt like cream puffs and cake. Her hair had a nice scent of strawberry too; he closed his eyes, embracing her even tighter. Until he heard a cough.

"Um, er, are you guys finished?" Takami, who was supposed to be unconscious, was suddenly giving him a look that said "stop hugging her! Or else---". He quickly withdrew his hands and Sena did the same. "Are you okay, Ichirou-niichan?"

"I'm fine, but, for Shin to actually do that is quite baffling." He adjusted his glasses.

"Mm, Shin-aniki even tried to tackle us!"

"Tackle?"

"Yeah, when I was comforting Sena who's head he just hit."

Takami put two and two together. Shin hit him when he hugged Sena and tackled Sakuraba when he was comforting Sena. Which means...? Shin likes Sena in that way? Or he probably hasn't realized it yet and is acting according to what his instincts tell him...

Crap, he had more competition.

* * *

.

"Are you sure you don't need us to walk you home?"

"Yeah, I'll be there with three more minute of walking, plus it's really late. You guys shouldn't stray off your usual path, just to walk me home." She smiled reassuringly.

"Bu--But!"Takami wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I'll be fine, plus, I have a cell phone, I'll call you when I feel scared or if I feel like someone's watching me."

"Are you really sure? We don't mind walking you home though! It's unsafe for girls to be alone at night." Sakuraba frowned.

"Please Sena? Think of it as doing a favour for us. What if something happens to you?"Takami placed a hand on her shoulder. The brunette contemplated. She didn't want to be a bother to them, but, if they do insist then it wouldn't be a problem right?

"O-Okay." She replied. Sakuraba grinned at her answer, but at the same time he felt relieved. There were just too many cases of his dear little sister being stalked. And as her big brother, it was his responsibility to ensure that nothing like that would ever happen.

"Ah, Sena, which reminds me of which, do you know who this Eyeshield 21 is?" The tall quarterback asked as he began walking. She stiffened at the question. Did he know? That she was eyeshield 21? But if she remembers correctly, Shin broke the camera even before she could play.

"Eh, ah, we--well, he's a really cool and fast guy!" She shifted uncomfortably.

Takami just raised an eyebrow at this. Cool and fast? Why was Sena suddenly all tense? Did that eyeshield person have anything to do with her?

"Do you know who he is?" Sakuraba asked.

"Eh, no! Actually, Hiruma-san said that he-- I mean, his identity is a top secret." She looked away. Damn, she was getting even more and more suspicious. "Oh." Takami decided to drop the topic for the mean time.

"Ah, look we're here!" The blond pointed forward."But, wait, there's someone in front of your gate."

Sena, quite alarmed by the _someone,_ looked up and did see a person, suspiciously walking around her house. Wait, it wasn't anyone she knew. And the lights were open inside, so if it was a visitor then her parents would've let him or her inside already. But instead he was just there, waiting, staring at something. An envelope in his hand to be precise.

"Um, is there anything you need?" She asked, despite being quite far from the person which she was able to identify as man. He was dressed heavily, even though it was kind of hot that day. Startled by her question, the man suddenly dashed off, not realizing that he left his envelope behind.

"What was that about?"Sakuraba wondered, an expression of pure concern written all over his face. Takami shrugged at this, but he still picked up the left item and opened it.

"Ah, senpai, what is tha--- "The blonds' eyes widened. Takami had his mouth gaped like a fish out of water. While Sena was too shocked to register any expression. The envelope contained pictures. And it all had her in it! Most of it had her changing clothes and sleeping. Takami and Sakuraba stared at it with their nose bleeding then she abruptly snatched it away and threw it to the nearest trash can.

"Wh--Who would take those pictures?" She shuddered. Crap, was it another stalker. Crap crap crap cra---, she should really stop saying that.

"Sena, could this mean... You're being stalked again?" Sakuraba wiped off the blood from his face.

Again? A stalker didn't mean anything good for Sena. Since the day, she knew that she was actually a girl, the rate of older men who hit on her raised gradually. Such Lolicons. And when she entered the second year of her middle school, she even had stalkers! They would follow her anywhere and everywhere. They even took some of her stuff! But the worst was _that person_, he...

He...

"I think that guy might've been stalking you. It's better if we start walking you home every day."Takami was alarmed. This was not good; Sena might be in danger... again.

Sakuraba, of course, readily agreed to this. After all, this wasn't the first time that she was stalked. The young brunette didn't want to burden anyone anymore further, but she decided that even though if that was the case, she didn't want to be stalked by some random pervert!

"Thank you, but please don't tell oka-san about this. I... don't want her to worry."

"Okay, but, make sure to call us when you need help."Takami affectionately ruffled Sena's hair.

"Yeah, Sena, take care, okay?" Sakuraba smiled at her.

Sena laughed nervously. Even with her _big brothers_ at her side, she still couldn't help but feel, well, a little threatened by the appearance of the stalker. It was kind of a common occurrence, so dealing with them wasn't _that _hard. Takami and Sakuraba bid her a goodbye as they reminded her of what she should do against those _kinds of people._ And how she shouldn't leave her house alone, the list went on but still, she was glad that they did actually care.

Good thing she had her _big brothers _to always look after her.

* * *

.

Sena woke up extremely early that day. It was the day she would go against Oujou. She gulped; she hoped that she would still be able to live to see the next day. Oh well, no use lamenting over it now. It was bound to happen once she joined the club. But she didn't expect it to happen so soon.

She sighed; this was going to be bad. The young brunette tiptoed downstairs; she didn't really want to wake her parents up so early that morning. It was going to be a tough match, so she probably should make a bentou or something. Mamori always did it, so she should probably try doing it. After an hour of burning her fringe and cutting herself, she was able to make tamagoyaki, fried tofu, onigiri, croquettes and gyoza, which were pleasing to the eyes and tasted fine.

_'Fucking shrimp! If I don't see you at the clubhouse within 30 minutes then...'_

That was the first message the young brunette received that Saturday morning. She didn't even want to know _how_ Hiruma had gotten her number in the first place. But, the message itself was quite dangerous, even without hearing the blond she could already imagine the expression on his face that moment. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned. She spent the whole night worrying about the stalker thing, so she played video games the whole night. But, Hiruma-san was much more dangerous so within five minutes she was fully dressed in her regular sweatpants and a loose white shirt. With her remaining time, in her full speed, she rushed to where Hiruma was.

"I'm here!" She squeaked out, arriving twenty eight minutes after receiving the message. Huffing and panting as she slid down to the floor with her bentou on one hand.

"Took you long enough, fucking chibi!" Hiruma put down his stopwatch. He stepped in front of the young brunette and threw her a duffel bag."You're changing into that, I don't want to hear any fucking complains from you."

"We're up against Oujou today Sena-chan, so, be careful, Shin's tackles can be, well... quite painful." Kurita glanced at her, worried that such a small and weak girl would be forced to go against Shin. She was doomed.

"Ha--ha, yeah, ha, I know. I--I'll do my best, though." She managed to speak in between her gasping for air.

"They won't go easy on you, when in the field; it wouldn't matter anymore if you know them. I won't fucking let you go if you hold back just because they're your _big brothers_!" He cackled kicking the door close.

"Hiiii!"

"Hiruma-kun! Don't bully Sena!" Mamori suddenly barged in hugging Sena. She glared at the demon captain before fixing the short girl's hair, tucking a stray lock of hair to her ear. "Thanks, Mamori-neechan." She smiled in appreciation.

"Why would she need to do her best anyway? She's just the team secretary, right Sena?" She asked.

"Eh, well, you, um, heard wrong! Hiruma-san was talking to Kurita-san!" The petite girl gulped. Mamori-neechan must never know that she's actually playing American football and that she was eyeshield 21.

"Anyways, let's hurry; we don't really want to be late for the match. Oi! Fucking chibi change into what you wore last time against the Koigahama cupids!" He barked as he loaded his gun before leaving the room along with Kurita.

"O-Okay."She managed to reply despite the fact that Hiruma probably wouldn't even hear her. She began digging through the duffel bag as she saw the same attire from last week's match. She inwardly cringed as she grudgingly took it out and began dressing up. Why? She was going to play anyway, so why did she have to wear that cheerleading uniform?

"Sena, do you need help?" The taller girl asked, folding Sena's discarded clothes.

"Eh, ah, no! Wait, you folded my clothes? Thanks, Mamori-nee." She slid the knee high loose socks and tied the lace of her shoes. She ran a hand through her hair, hoping to fix it up a little. But it was futile; her hair was still kind of messy and spiky. Mamori, upon noticing this, chuckled a little; honestly, Sena could be such a kid at times. She lightly scolded the petite brunette saying that her hair could only be properly fixed by brushing it. And her, being such a mother hen, brushed Sena's hair and fixed it into pigtails, using the clip Sena always brought around with her.

"There, all finished. I'm not really into the idea of having you in this club, but, you do look cute in that." She squeezed Sena's hand lightly before dragging her outside the clubhouse.

"Eh, ah wait, Mamori-nee!"Sena protested at the sudden dragging, the heavy duffel bag and bentou in her free hand.

"Took you long enough, fucking manager, anyways, go, ride that!" Hiruma pointed to the wooden cart, being pulled by Cerberus and by some other random substitutes from other clubs.

"Wha-Are you serious? But that's embarrassing!" Sena cried and Mamori nodded in agreement.

"But it's embarrassing my ass! Just go dammit!" Hiruma sneered.

And that's how they faced their next opponent, the Oujou white knights... riding a wooden cart.

* * *

.

Sakuraba's face twitched when he saw Sena. Sena with Hiruma, who was standing so close, too close! She was wearing the cheerleading uniform...again! Not that he didn't like it, but, look! There were other guys who were staring at her in a lewd manner. When she noticed the blond, coming down from the bus, she jogged towards him, only to trip a few steps before reaching him. No wait, someone made her trip on purpose!

"Sena are you---"

"Kyaa! Sakuraba-kun!" Squealed a lot of his fangirls. One of them gave the young brunette a look then sneered without even helping her up. The others glared at Sena while she was wiping away the dirt on her face. As much as he wanted to help her, he couldn't. The crazy obsessive fan girls were there, invading his personal space!

"Takami-senpai! Shin!" He called out, hoping that they would at least help him or her, or maybe preferably both? Shit! One of the fan girls just shrieked, near his ear! Seriously, one of these days, he might go deaf.

"Are you injured?" Shin asked in concern as he held out a hand to Sena. "Eh, ah, yeah I am!"She replied as she took his hand into her own. Sena smiled and thanked him, silently hoping that he wouldn't tackle her there. But, just as she was about to leave, he still didn't let go of her hand.

"Oi, fucking chibi, hurry and come here!"Hiruma cocked his gun before glaring at the line backer from Oujou. But, it would be interesting to draw out a response from Shin using Sena. He could clearly see how protective he was of her. Just like a knight to save his princess. He grinned, things could get interesting. He stood beside Sena, casually slinging his arm over her shoulder. "Hey, fucking shrimp, we need to go.. Now." He blew into Sena's neck.

"Hiii!" She backed away from Hiruma, using her free hand to cover her neck. She blushed furiously. Of all places he decided to tickle her, why there? Yes, Kobayakawa Sena was ticklish, very very ticklish. But, the most ticklish part was her neck or nape.

Hiruma smirked at this. It was supposed to provoke Shin, but obtaining this information was better. Che, the fucking shrimp was ticklish in that place eh? This would be useful in the future.

"Um, Shin-aniki? My hand..." She uncomfortable looked at him, not having fully recovered from what just transpired. Shin stared at her face before glancing at her hand that he was holding.

"I will win in today's match; I will not go easy just because you are there Sena." He looked into her eye before letting go, leaving a very dumbfounded Sena with Hiruma.

"Ha--Hai?"

* * *

.

"Hey, Agon, what do you think will this match's outcome be?" Unsui asked, handing the binoculars to his twin. "Che, fucking trashes from Deimon are bound to lose anyway." Agon sneered but still took the binoculars anyway. He looked through it, not really expecting to see anything interesting. He should probably just search for some random hot chick to date. He glanced at Deimon's side, noticing a petite brunette talking to Hiruma. She was wearing the stupid devil bats cheerleading uniform, trying to glare at Hiruma but her cheeks were flushed. Agon's eyes trailed down to her legs, fuck, she had nice legs. She was kind of flat-chested, but still, she was pretty.

Might as well, check her out later.

"Two hours, till the match starts, this is what you're going to eat, before the match." Shouji stated as one of the helpers gave everyone in Oujou white knights their packed bentou.

The members of the Deimon devil bats looked at them in envy. The difference between the rich and the poor was great. "Ahhh, I suddenly feel hungry too after seeing them eat." One of them absentmindedly drooled. The substitutes all nodded at this in agreement. Mamori brought out a box wrapped in cloth randomly out of nowhere.

"If you don't mind, then would you like to eat this?" She smiled. The taller girl nudged Sena, hinting that she should take out hers too. She shook her head violently saying that she didn't bring any. The brunette was quite scared that it would taste bad."Sena, you brought a bentou too, right?" She received a stern glare from Mamori, something she only used when she was too timid.

"Eh, ah, haha, yeah."She sheepishly scratched the back of her head as she shoved her home made bentou to one of the substitutes.

"Hey, this tastes good!" Kurita abruptly ate one of the onigiri Sena made along with the croquette. She snapped her head back up and smiled at the compliment. "T-Thanks,"

Mamori was taken aback by this; finally, the brunette was able to cook properly! Cooking had always been Sena's weak point; she would often burn everything to a crisp. But, at least, she was improving now! Everyone sat on the mat; she brought and began eating everything that was in the bentou. Heck! Even Cerberus was eating it! Maybe they should join the club for real? Everything went smoothly, and it made them seem more bad-ass. Plus, everything was fine, so no worries about breaking rib bones!

Or not.

"Ehh? Are you serious? We're going against _that_ Shin Seijuro?" One of the substitutes asked, his face visibly paling along with the others. "But--! Didn't he break someone's ribs in last year's practice match?" Someone added, his onigiri falling dramatically to the ground.

"Yeah, but we have eyeshield 21 on our side. So, feel safe, all of his tackles will be directed to eyeshield 21, so stop fucking whining!"Hiruma grinned maniacally. The young brunette gulped at this. Crap, Shin-aniki wasn't going to go easy on her. But, she didn't want to die early or break some bones.

"But, if eyeshield-san gets all the tackles then, we should support him by creating a path for him." One suddenly piped in, munching on a gyoza, in the midst of everyone's cheering for not being tackled that much.

"Yeah, otherwise, I'd feel bad." One of them replied.

"Yosha! Then, let's help eyeshield-san from the line! Even though we don't have his speed, this is the very least we can do for him!" They all cheered after a long moment of reflecting and silence. Sena paled at this, they were expecting too much from her! But, at the same time, she was kind of glad that they would help her. She gathered up all her courage and ran to the nearest rest room with her duffel bag.

_'Mamori-nee, I went to buy some videotapes.'_ Sena snapped open her phone and sent the older girl a message. After confirming that it was received, she began changing into her amefuto uniform. This time, she didn't forget her chest binder. She carefully wrapped it around her chest with ease. (Which sadly meant that she wasn't that developed in that place.) Then with speed, she put on her cleats and ran to the field, only to have Cerberus knock her to the ground licking her face.

"Hey, took you long enough, you fucking shorty."The blond quarter back snorted before dragging his dog back to its cage. She just blinked in surprise, so her nickname changes when she's wearing the eyeshield huh?

"KILL THEM YA-HA!"

"GLORY ON THE KINGDOM!"

And with that the game started.

* * *

.

Sena ran to the right barely dodging Ootawara and some other line men from Oujou gakuen. With just one tackle from Ootawara, she was sure that she'd probably be stuck in the hospital for the next month. She slid her foot feinting a run and dashed to the left side of the blocker. Good, at this pace she could probably score a touchdown. But, why wasn't Shin-aniki and Haru-nii playing? The fact that they aren't playing yet, was somewhat making her even more nervous. But, regardless, she ran and evaded all of the players to score or gain a first down. Holy Crap! Ootawara was catching up! She dashed in an even faster pace, until-- "TOUCHDOWN YA-HA!"

Wait? A touchdown that early in a game? Crap, things were going well, too well. When things went _too_ smoothly, it only screamed 'suspicious!'. Especially, when they were up against Oujou, they were Kantou's friggin best defense team-- no wait, scratch that! They were probably the best in Japan!

"Shin, what do you think of that new player in Deimon?" Shogun folded his arms over his chest, his gaze never leaving Sena.

"I sense fear in his running. Most likely, he is a player of touch football." Shin replied in his usual tone. Shogun nodded at this, as usual, Shin was capable of coming to conclusions, just after watching someone play once. Everyone else on their team grinned, amazed at how Shin could come up with that.

As usual, Shin was the one everyone looked up to, Shin this! Shin that! Sakuraba thought bitterly, biting his lower lip in frustration. At the same time, however, a wave of anxiousness came to him. He despised it. He hated how every single girl, would always squeal 'Sakuraba!' saying that he was the ace.

Lies.

He couldn't even properly intercept a ball, or run with passes! He was just simply too weak. That was it, the end. The blond had always envied Shin. He numbly watched the tall line backer enter the field. He wasn't needed, a useless person line him.

A failure.

He watched the game before him in silence. That eyeshield 21 person was sure fast to be able to dodge a lot of blockers in just one go. But, would he be able to defeat Shin? Left, right, a cut and a dash, then another turn to the left. Ah, it seems that his speed wouldn't be able to match Shin's spear tackle. The same thing repeated itself; eyeshield 21 would run to score, but only to be stopped by Shin's tackle. It looks pretty painful, amazing, a short guy like that, to be able to withstand Shin's attack.

_'It hurts!' _Sena winced at the growing pain in her abdomen. After being tackled by Shin, standing up, would be kind of painful. She remained there in the field, motionless, as she ignored Kurita's question. Sure, she knew that his tackles would hurt like hell, but, she just never expected to experience it firsthand. She gulped; she was beginning to remember it, pain and fear. She hadn't been subjected to fear in a long while, often under the care of her protective _big brothers. _But, somehow, there was an unexplained thrill growing inside of her.

Excitement.

She couldn't help it. No matter how scared she was at that moment, still, she enjoyed playing amefuto, and had fun. Even though the tackles hurt and she was being reckless. She loved that feeling.

But, that wasn't the main point in her current situation.

The pain, it was beginning to become unbearable. Why? Why couldn't she surpass Shin? She was faster, but, even though he was stronger, he was still slower, so why? She could've outrun him, but how could he always catch up to her? After doing that spin, she was so close! The questions began swirling in her mind as she absentmindedly clutched her stomach. Wait, what? Faster? That's it! She just needed to be faster!

"Se--Sena-chan?" Kurita asked again worried that she might've passed out already or broken a bone. The referee was about to call for a stretcher until she spoke.

"I --I need to be faster!" She jumped up as she nodded her head in approval."Ah, I'm okay, so you don't need to get a stretcher." She informed them as the staff were about to enter the field.

"Oi, fucking shorty, go rest, we need you to save up your strength for offense." Hiruma ordered as he was calmly gazing at Shin.

"O-Okay!" She sat on of the benches sighing before stretching her arms and legs.

"Eyeshield 21 is much faster than you." Hiruma smirked walking past by Shin. The line backer stopped in his tracks and turned."I will not be affected by such words."

"Che, knew it."

* * *

.

Oujou kept on scoring points in front of Sena. She mentally cursed herself; if only she'd been playing too then maybe they could've prevented it. But, Hiruma did tell her to wait until offense. So, if it was him strategizing then it would be fine, right? However, with the way she was now, scoring would be impossible.

Hiruma clicked his tongue in annoyance. Damn it! If only they had a good receiver then passes like those would be easily intercepted. He sighed, there was no more chance. The chances of winning were now 0 %. Nothing they did would matter anymore. Everything would be futile.

"I'm leaving, do what you want to do." He announced abruptly walking to where the petite brunette sat before taking his stuff. This surprised Sena and the other players to no end. Hiruma was giving up that easily? "Bu--But why?"

"As of now, our chances of winning is...0 %" He stated.

"But-- We, Kurita-san, you--!"She was unable to finish what she wanted to say. She still wanted to play, no, she wanted to surpass Shin.

"Hi--Hiruma, at least play until the end." Kurita nervously glanced at the blond quarterback.

"Then what? Comfort ourselves by saying we did our best until the end? Fucking fatty, you of all people know that I'm not like that. We are doing this to win; trying without the winning intent is meaningless."He sneered as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Little more...I--I think I can defeat Shin-ani--I mean, Shin-san!" She announced, earning everyone's attention. Crap, what was she supposed to say next? Umm. Yay?

"Ah! Well I mean I think I can but I-m not really sure..."She trailed off unsure of how and what she wanted to say. Hiruma grinned. The girl was beginning to grow a backbone huh? Good enough. So she wanted to outrun Shin. Even if they would lose, gambling on her wouldn't be so bad.

"You want to win?"

"Er... Well, I--um,--" She anxiously fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"Che, fucking shorty! Make up your mind dammit!" He aimed his gun at her.

"Hiii!"She dodged.

"Huddle!"Hiruma suddenly said before putting on his helmet.

The brunette smiled. Her resolve to defeat Shin was a lot stronger now. Even if he was her aniki, it wouldn't change the fact that she wanted to surpass him, in terms of speed of course.

* * *

.

Sena gasped and panted for air. Just a little more, she could feel it, slowly, she was becoming faster. A little more and she could already defeat him. She ran again into Shin hoping that; at that moment she could do it. But, unfortunately for her this just got Shin even more aggravated, so without even much effort he pushed her away a few yards.

'Holy---! Ugh, it's beginning to hurt again.' She grimaced while holding the ball.

However, this did not make Sena falter. She stood up, dusting away any dirt that had been there. One more time! After three more unsuccessful attempts and a lot of tackles, time was almost running out.

Sakuraba stared at the match before him. Why? Why was that eyeshield person still trying, even though he knew very well that he can't defeat him? Why was he still exerting that much effort? There was too much difference in skills; it was no use no matter how hard he tried.

He should just give up.

"Ah!" He noticed the star sticker from his helmet fall, flying away forward. He reached his right arm to get it, but it seemed to only get farther and farther away. He was finally able to touch it, until--

"Gah!" Someone bumped into him accidentally. They both went rolling to the outside of the field and bumped into one of the benches.

The petite brunette panicked. Oh my--- She just injured Haru-nii! What if he-- What if he broke a bone? Or worse, what if it leaves him unable to play amefuto? Then, what was she supposed to do? Curse her carelessness.

"Ha--"Wait. She still had to keep her identity as eyeshield 21. She coughed a little and deepened her voice."I'm terribly sorry for what just happened, are you injured?"

One of the referees came in and tried to help Sakuraba up but stopped when the idol yelped in pain. "He might've broken his collarbone."He stated much to the horror of Sena.

"Fuck, get an ambulance!"

"How dare you do that to Sakuraba? You bastard!" The fangirls shrieked throwing random things at her.

Shit.

Of all the dumb things she could've done, breaking someone's bones was the worst.

"Don't take it to heart; it was his fault for entering the field." Hiruma patted her head in an affectionate manner, surprising Sena. Since when was he affectionate? But, she still felt guilty for what she just did."But--I" She was cut off by Hiruma whacking her head. Okay, so maybe he was never affectionate.

"Ouch!"She clutched the part of her head he just hit, wincing.

"For now, focus on defeating him, don't get distracted fucking shorty."

"Yeah."

'I'm really sorry Haru-nii.'

* * *

.

Blitz. They were going to break through to the center with Sena carrying the ball. Kurita blocked Ootawara successfully delaying Shin. The brunette ran, but Shin was quick to catch up.

'Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!'

Faster. Just a little bit and she could do it. Shin, of course, wouldn't allow himself to lose, with his best time, he chased after Sena. But she suddenly became faster. He tried to reach her with his arms only to have the distance between them widen.

"Touchdown!"

A touchdown? The brunette turned and saw Shin far behind her. She smiled, she did it! Even though they did lose, she was able to defeat him, finally! She panted content at what she just did. Although, it was quite difficult to believe, she was able to surpass him.

Finally.

Sena numbly walked to the moe maid cafe. She sighed, even after defeating Shin, she still felt guilty for breaking Sakuraba's collarbone. She dug her hands in her pocket and dropped her head. She was tired. The match had just finished and she was headed towards her job. She could still feel her abdomen in pain, it would probably bruise. Earlier, after changing into normal clothes, she insisted that she should visit Sakuraba to Takami. But he just shook his head and told her that visitors weren't allowed yet besides family.

She opened the back door to the cafe. She silently stepped inside making sure not to make as much noise as possible. The brunette headed towards the dressing room, where she was sure Nao would be waiting. "Izu--I mean, Nao-san?"She peeked in the room.

"Ah, hey, good timing, I just finished your dress~!"Nao squealed pulling Sena into the room before locking it.

"Eh---ah! Na--Nao-san? What---? I can dress up by myself!" She flailed her arms around as Nao began undressing her. She wasn't really against the idea of dressing up in front of another girl, but, she didn't want Nao to fuss over her bruises. Nao frowned at the short girl, and then pouted. Out of nowhere, a dress suddenly appeared in her manager's hands. It was almost the same as yesterdays, only frillier and it had more laces and the apron had intricate designs.

She pouted. Frills were such a hassle.

was so cute! Nao glanced at the short girl in front of her, even though she was another girl herself , she couldn't help but feel drawn to the young girl. In a non-gay way of course, mind you. The young brunette just had an air of naiveté around her that made you, in some way or another drawn to her.

She suddenly hugged her, crushing the wind out of her. "You're really so cute~, Sena-chan!"

"Ah!"She yelped out in pain. Nao let go of her and tilted her head to the side in confusion and in worry. "Oh,uh,my bad. You all right?"

"Haha, yeah, it's just that--"She winced in pain at the sudden contact of Nao's fingers on her stomach."You have a bruise?" She asked as she raised her shirt.

"Well, um, yeah, I ... tripped... in school!" She sheepishly scratched the back of her head and grinned.

"You should take care of yourself!" Nao lightly scolded as she began bandaging the bruises.

"Ouch--Ah, yeah, haha, thanks!"

"If you want to take the day off then--"

"I'm fine; Nao-san, plus I might turn out lazy if you spoil me too much." She cut off her manager before she shook her head in disapproval.

"If you're sure then." She gave her a look of concern.

"I'm sure!"She smiled warmly. Honestly, this kid's smile was so radiant. She was really cheerful, but she was too kind. She was probably the type to be bullied often, but just endured it.

"Oh, I almost forgot, today's theme is cat ears~!" The manager said in a sing-song voice before straightening her dress.

"Eh?" She stared at her in disbelief.

Oh Shit.

This day was becoming worse.

* * *

.

Sena glanced nervously from behind the doors that lead to the main cafe. There were even more customers than before! And not only that, she had cat ears and a tail! That was extremely embarrassing! At least the shop was far from her school, so she was pretty sure that no one would see her.

"At least, no one I know goes here." She sighed in relief.

_"Okaerinasaimase, goshujinsama! _What would you like to order?" She smiled, handing over the menu to the pair who just sat. At least, she had improvements. She could probably say master without stuttering.

Probably.

"Uwah, its cat ears day today, isn't it? Hey, hey look Kakei!" One of them eagerly shook the other in order to gain the person named Kakei's attention.

Kakei rolled his eyes."I'm not blind Mizumachi, in case you haven't noticed."

Mizumachi pouted a little and mumbled something that sounded like 'Kakei's no fun.' But he quickly recovered before looking through the menu. He smiled brightly when something caught his eye.

"Ah, I'll have one Café au lait and a strawberry tart!" He grinned.

"Okay, then, how about you, er, ma--master?"She stammered on the last word before writing down the blonds' order.

"I'll have a Café Noisette and a chocolate éclair." He folded his hands and rested his chin on top of them.

Sena repeated their order as she was finally able to confirm it. She gave the two a smile and turned to get their order. The head pastry chef gave her a grin. He would always do that, on the days she was there.

After receiving a tray that had the pastries and beverage, she swiftly headed to where Mizumachi and Kakei were.

"You're new here right?" The blond grinned at her.

"Eh, um, yes I am." She laughed sheepishly.

"You're pretty cute for someone who's new! Right, Kakei?" Mizumachi eyed her, somewhat making her feel a little uncomfortable. Kakei again, resisted rolling his eyes at the blonds' bluntness."You're making her feel uncomfortable."

"Eh,am not! Right..."

"Ah, I'm Kobayakawa Sena!"She introduced herself politely while bowing. The two of them seemed to be nice, so she probably didn't have to worry. The person named Kakei seemed polite and nice, although he did look a little scary. But the one named Mizumachi, was very easygoing and blunt, kind of like a kid. Overall, they did look like good people.

"I'm Mizumachi Kengo and this grumpy guy over here is Kakei Shun!" He pointed to his self before pointing dramatically at Kakei. He sighed."I am not grumpy, Mizumachi."

"See, Sena? He is grumpy! I mean come one look at him! His eyes, especially, they make him look really mean." He nodded to himself before taking a bite out of the strawberry tart. Kakei, resisted the urge to sigh, honestly, Mizumachi could be so... so... childlike.

The brunette just laughed a little, not wanting to offend Mizumachi's attempt at a joke. Or was it really a joke?Hmm. Anyways, moving along, she noticed something. Why did it seem like every time she met someone, they would always call her by her first name? Not that she was complaining, but still.

A bell was suddenly rung, and Sena being nearest to that table, had to go there immediately. "Well then, ma--ma-maassteerrrr, if you need anything else then please do not hesitate to ring the bell at your side." really needed to get used to saying that cursed word.

"See you Sena!" Mizumachi grinned while Kakei just nodded.

* * *

.

"_Okaerinasaimase, goshujinsama! _What would you like to--- Ah! Akaba-san and Kotarou-san!" She greeted the two of them upon reaching their table. But it wasn't just the two of them; there was another girl with short hair sitting beside Kotarou.

"Ju--Juri-neechan?" Her eyes widened when she realized who it was. Then, she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I don't recall ever meeting you." Juri gave her a friendly smile.

"Oh, wait, I forgot, it hasn't happened yet at that time." She put a finger over her lower lip."If I do this, then would you remember?"She continued before holding her hair back and spiking it a little.

"Ko-- Sena-kun?" Juri asked in disbelief before slamming her hands on the table and standing up. That was Kobayakawa Sena? Her dear otoutou back in elementary? But...But... Last time she checked, she was pretty much sure he was a _boy_. Oh my, was it possible? Has he awakened to being a homo?

"Yeah, haha, Juri-neechan."

"But...But... Kobayakawa Sena is a boy!" She began feeling dizzy."Are you---Did you---?"She was unable to continue what she wanted to say. "Ah I got it! You're cross-dressing right?" She recovered from her previous confusion, nodding her head in agreement.

Akaba was surprised. So, Kobayakawa Sena was a boy? That, was extremely unexpected.

Kotarou gaped his mouth like a fish. How could a boy be that cute?

"Um, no, I'm not, actually... this is going to take a while to explain." The brunette sighed. It was the expected reaction, after all Juri didn't know anything about her after elementary."Well, you see, um, I kind of was really boyish when I was young so, my parents decided to leave me be. And I kinda assumed that I was a boy, so, uh, to make things short, I didn't know that I was actually a girl until before I entered middle school." She finished.

Aww, too bad. So much for Juri's love for bl. But this was good! Well at least, now she had an imouto!

"So, you're telling me, that all along, you didn't know that you were actually a girl?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Well, isn't that good then? I always thought you were a bit girly even back then! It's been so long, right, Sena-ku-- I mean Sena-chan? Do you still remember what you promised me back then?" She smiled.

"Yeah, of course I do! Although I probably won't be able fulfill it." Sena said.

"Wai-Wait wait wait! Just what exactly is happening?" Kotarou cut it, not quite getting a grip of what was happening.

"Oh, well, Kotarou, you probably don't remember this, but her mother was my mother's friend and they would frequently come over. It was around the time your family went to Hokkaido for a vacation. So, there, we gradually became close and she became like a younger sibling to me." Juri explained.

"Fuu, and what is that promise you were talking about earlier?" Akaba began to become curious.

"I promised to marry Juri-nee when I become taller than her!"

* * *

.

_**Omake (Random)**_

_**Pairing: AkabaxSena (Not really related to the main fanfic, but seriously AkabaSena needs moar love!) I like Akaba/Kotarou too though. **_

"And so, I wanted to tell you that… I think I might like someone." Sena finished looking Juri at the eye. It was a Friday, so since Sena needed help badly, she decided to go straight to her neechan's school.

"Oh, aww, my little sister is growing up already." Juri cooed patting Sena's head before wrapping her arms around her.

Sena pouted, she didn't really like being treated like a kid. The taller girl just gave her a friendly smile before letting her go. "But, I'm surprised though, I never expected you to figure it out first." She tapped a finger lightly at her chin.

"Well, I didn't exactly figure it, um, on my own. I kind of got help." She replied, tugging at the hem of her skirt.

"Help?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm really confused, so I'm not sure if I like him and um, I consulted someone and they told me that it was li—like." She finished, a red flush spread across her cheeks.

"Oh, well, who's the lucky guy then?" Juri grinned. It wasn't everyday that you get to know who your imouto likes.

Sena cautiously looked from side to side, assuring herself that no one besides the two of them was there inside the Bando spider's clubhouse. "Relax, no one's coming in. Their class finishes in about 30 minutes." Juri assured her. "O-Okay." She motioned for Juri to lean to her side and whispered something in her ear.

"Akaba-san."

"Seriously? I mean, that guy? What he says doesn't even make sense! He's way too cryptic!" She gave the shorter brunette an incredulous look.

"I—I'm not really sure though. But, you see, I like seeing him. And I think that every time he plays the guitar, he looks really cool and—"

"Fine, fine. I get it." She cut her off before she could say anything more. But, it was Akaba for crying out loud! She hasn't even seen him express interest in liking someone before! But Sena was a different case, a lot of guys fall head over heels for her.

"I can help you out if you want, in confessing I mean." She put a hand on her waist.

"Really? But—confessing is kind of embarrassing, I mean, what if he doesn't like me? Then I—"

"Don't give up without trying!" Juri smiled as she gave her a gentle slap on the back.

Juri and Sena practiced on how to confess. But Sena stuttered too much or said it too fast. The taller girl would occasionally slap her hand on her forehead. This was going to be tough.

"I don't think we're going to reach anything with this." Juri stated before thinking of ways to help Sena.

"This is hopeless. I think we should just give up." The petite brunette sighed to herself. What was she thinking anyway? Akaba-san was really good looking so; he would probably already have a girlfriend by now.

"Ah, I know!" An imaginary light bulb turned on above Juri's head. She went to one of the tables located at the far end of the room and took something.

"Look, I'll pretend to be like Akaba-kun and you confess okay?" She said waving a pair of sunglasses in front of Sena.

"O—Okay."

.

"Like I said, this time I won't fail! I'm a smart guy so I'm sure Juri will agree to go out with me!" Kotarou dramatically pointed his comb at Akaba's direction.

"Fuu, if you fail then this would make it the twentieth time you failed." The redhead rolled his eyes.

They were making their way towards the clubhouse until they heard a strange conversation going on.

"Um, is this fine? I mean, it's kind of embarrassing to say." A voice spoke up which they identified as Sena's.

"Fuu, of course, it is. Go on, tell me what you wanted to say Sena-kun" Akaba raised an eyebrow at this. Was Juri trying to copy him?

Koutarou's eyes widened. What was Juri aiming to achieve? And why the heck was she saying 'fuu'?

"Then, um, to you, for the longest time. I--- Juri-san, to you—I—I like you!" This sent the two boys barging in the clubhouse. Kotarou came in first though followed by an unamused Akaba.

"Wha---?" As Kotarou was about to say something, he was cut off as he noticed something. Juri was hugging Sena. She had her left arm enveloped around the short brunette in a tight hug, and had her free hand caressing Sena's right cheek. Their faces were merely inches apart. And wait, were those sunglasses?

"That's not smart! What the heck were you guys doing? And Juri you never told me that you swung that way!" He exclaimed as he slammed his fist on the door.

Sena turned red at this. The taller girl immediately let go of her and slapped her forehead. Damn it, why did Kotarou always have to misunderstand things?

"No—it's I--, um, Juri-nee was helping me confess!" Sena exclaimed as she waved her hands frantically in the air.

Crap. She said it.

"Confess? Oh." Kotarou said as the realization finally hit him.

"Fuu, then Sena-kun why would you use Juri's name instead of the person you want to confess to? Wouldn't practicing with his name be easier?"Akaba asked inching his face closer to Sena's.

She backed away, her face already as red as a tomato. "Well, it's umm--- I was too nervous to say his name"

"Until you guys came and ruined it." Juri muttered.

Kotarou put two and two together. Sena was anxious about saying the name of the person she liked. She was in the Bando spider's clubhouse. Juri said fuu and had sunglasses on. The petite brunette was blushing furiously with Akaba near her. It wouldn't take long for a slow person like him to get it.

She liked Akaba.

"Sena! So you like---"He was cut off when Juri abruptly slapped her hand on his mouth before dragging him away to the field. She mouthed a 'good luck Sena' and a thumbs up before leaving.

"I'll have Kotarou do his kicks!" The manager of the Bando spiders slammed the door shut. But they actually just went outside and decided to spy on the two of them.

"Your heart seems to be in an uneven rhythm. Is something bothering you, Sena-kun?" The redhead adjusted his sunglasses. That person she liked, who the hell was he?

"Um—Akaba-san…" She blushed. Crap, get a hold of yourself Sena! Be a man and confess. Oh wait; she was a girl, right. Juri did tell her to go and confess. But, what if she was rejected? That would be extremely embarrassing. If in case Akaba didn't reciprocate her feelings then how was she supposed to face him?

Akaba cocked an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I---"She was unable to continue. "I---I--- well, um, er, you see—I—"

"Sena-kun, I won't be able to understand you if you keep on stuttering."

"Oh-, uh, yeah! Haha, silly me.."

She gathered her courage and began speaking up. "You see, to you, for quite a while, I, wanted to say that I—I---"

"Oh—for the love of--! Geez, just tell him you like him already!" Kotarou yelled at them, irritated that nothing was starting.

"Hiii! Kotarou-san why did you! "She had a red flush spread across her cheeks. Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes, out of embarrassment.

"Fuu, is this true, Sena-kun?" Akaba asked a hint of amusement in his voice.

She squeaked. She was extremely embarrassed. Damn you Kotarou!

"Isn't it obvious? She does like you, in case you haven't noticed." Juri sighed from the door.

"I do know, but I never expected that she would take the initiative of confessing though."

Oh.

"But I want to hear it directly from Sena-kun. Do you like me?" He asked again.

"Yes." She looked away, ready to run any moment now. In one, two ,three—

The redhead suddenly pulled her wrist and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She stared at him in disbelief as he let her go. She blushed furiously as her knees gave in and she slid down to the floor.

"Ha—Haa?"

Akaba just smirked at her and left, leaving a very dumbfounded Sena with a very surprised Kotarou and Juri staring at his retreating back in shock.

_**Owari**_

* * *

.

**Please do review~! **

**It is greatly appreciated if you do so, it makes me even more motivated to write more! **

**I promise to update more often, so please do review~ ! **

**And many thanks for reading Sukkitte ii na yo! **


	8. Beware of fangirls

**Note: Due to everyone waiting for a long while, I don't think I can manage to update chapter 8 as a whole. So, I will cut chapter 8 into a five parts and update it every time I can. I am really sorry for the inconvenience.**

**BUT! Please don't think that I won't finish this. I will and I promise to do so. This is my first fic that I really loved and invested a lot of time and effort. And so, I won't give up on finishing this~ **

**Disclaimer: not mine! **

Takami paced back and forth around the clubhouse. After the not-so-victorious match against Deimon, Shogun announced that they've weakened considerably, and therefore should train some more. Well,of course, it was quite baffling that Shin of all people, was beaten by a rookie ,who probably didn't even play American football as much as they did. (This of course was based from Shin's observations.)

The sky was beginning to dim already, and some of the first string players were still there in the clubhouse hanging around,not really having anything better to do.

"I'm worried. I haven't received a call from the hospital yet." He stopped in his tracks, a small frown on his lips. The hospital said they they would call them when Sakuraba could already receive visitors. It's been five hours since they said that, but he couldn't help but feel a wave of anxiousness surfacing from the pit of his stomach.

"Senpai,don't you think you're worrying too much? They did say that he just broke a collarbone. Nothing serious." Somebody casually replied, running a hand through his hair. The quarter back of Oujou sighed. He was probably right, maybe he was just worrying too much. He squeezed the cell phone in his hand, a little tighter. "Yeah, probably nothing serious."

He sat on of the benches and flipped his cellphone open, half-expecting to receive a call. The door was suddenly slid open, revealing a sweating Shin who was back from his regular routine of jogging. However,this time, it took longer than usual. "Hey, you're back. But usually, you don't take this long. Is anything bothering you,Shin?" He adjusted his glasses.

Shin just gazed at Takami before entering. He made his way to his locker before discarding the shirt he was wearing. " I've been doing some thinking." The tall line backer changed into a new shirt. "That eyeshield 21, his body, it is very familiar."

Before Takami could even ask some more, Wakana suddenly came in, ushering him outside, saying that Shogun needed something with him. He looked at Shin, then sighed. That would have to wait until later.

Shin opened his locker, retrieving a blue towel from it.

Eyeshield 21 seemed to be very familiar, in stature and in the way he moved.

Just like Kobayakawa Sena.

.

"Sena, it's been so long, why don't you come and hang out with us!" Juri suggested.

"Eh?" Sena asked, not quite sure if she heard right. To be honest, she wasn't used to being invited to hang out somewhere. She never had any friends , besides her niisans and Mamori,oh and Aki of course. So, being asked to hang out was,well, new to her. But, in a way, it made her feel extremely happy. "Really? Sure!"

"How about after your work then? Maybe we could come over! I haven't seen Mihae-obasan in a long time. Oh, well, if it isn't much trouble, I mean."

"You guys can come over, I'm sure oka-san would love to see you again Juri-nee!" The young brunette was already eager to finish her job. She wasn't much of a sociable person so things like these were rare.

"Great, so, what time do you finish?" She asked, a trace of excitement evident in her tone.

"Oh, um, I'll be done in about thirty minutes." The petite brunette said, lightly tapping a finger on her chin.

"Wha- Hey! Deciding for other people is not smart!" Kotarou _smartly _pointed out. He gave Juri a half-hearted glare. Seriously, they were supposed to be discussing how they would improve their training ! Going to someone's house wasn't part of the plan. Plus, it was supposed to be a date , just the two of them, but Akaba just had to come along. Curse you Akaba!

Juri just ignored him and continued talking to Sena, before she politely excused herself . "Um, I think I need to go now, I mean, I still have,uh,other things to tend to."

"Sure, we'll be waiting. "The taller girl waved at the retreating back of Sena.

The short brunette made her way to the back of the counter as carefully as she could, making sure that she wouldn't trip. Just as she was about to open the door, one of the staff suddenly patted her back and gave her a sympathetic look. "Good luck." The brunette was slightly taken aback at this. Good luck? Good luck for what? Her questions were answered when she opened the door.

"Kyaaa! Sena-san, who's the red-haired guy you were talking too?"

"Hey, hey! Mizumachi-sama called you cute!"

"What's your relationship with the one who has the guitar?"

"Please tell me his contact number!"

"Kakei-sama is really cool!"

Sena, who was supposed to be changing into her normal clothes was suddenly bombarded with questions. One of them grabbed her wrist and slammed the door shut. She scanned the room and noticed that there were five more girls besides her. She gulped,not good.

"Um, I'm sorry , I'm not sure I get what you mean." She twiddled her thumbs together.

"Oh , sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Minako." She smiled giving a hug to Sena,to which the short brunette just awkwardly returned. The other girl immediately let go and patted her head. The other occupants of the room ,grinned and smiled at her, each of them introducing their selves to her.

Once she was sure that she had all of their names right, she nervously smiled back and introduced herself. "I'm Kobayakawa Sena, I hope to get along with you we-well."

"Well, moving on, hey, who was that cool guy from Bando?" One of them eagerly asked. The others looked at her in anticipation. She shrunk back and looked at them nervously. Crap, she didn't know what to do. Should she just quickly take her clothes and run outside? But with her wearing the maid outfit, she would attract a lot of attention. Or, she could just answer them and silently slip away afterwards.

"Hey, hey, is he single?"

"What is his ideal girl?"

"Is he in a band?"

Augh. More questions.

It's decided.

Escaping was better.

Sena calmly looked around and saw an escape route. She could run there without much trouble and her bag was already near the door, so there wouldn't be any problem. Nao did say that she could go once she was finished. But walking around in a maid outfit just seemed kind of humiliating! What if somebody she knew saw her? But, she didn't really want to be pressed for questions.

Dammit, running was seriously a better option.

And so she ran.

She swiftly ran past through them, avoiding each girl in the room. As she neared to the exit, she quickly snatched her bag from the floor and slammed the door shut.

"Sorry! I still have something to do!" Those were her last words to the occupants of the room. They just blinked and stared at each other in silence."She's really fast." One of the girls pointed out.

The rest of them nodded their head in agreement.

**Sorry! The next part in this fic is slightly unbeta-ed and unedited. This is just a part of the whole chapter 8 (which originally is around 8,000 + words)**

**Please vote in my poll who you want Sena to end up with! **


	9. A critical hit!

**Author's notes: Finally I'm back! I'm extremely thankful for everyone's support! **

**RECRUTING: I will make this into a fanmade otome/bl game! I am now looking for people who want to help a lending hand. Especially coloring artists! If interested, please do contact me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own es21! **

* * *

.

Sena gasped and panted for air as she leaned against the wall. Good thing the cafe had a backdoor. At least, she was able to escape from the clutches of those girls. She shuddered at the thought; girls could be truly frightening at times.

"Sena-chan?"

"Oh, uh, Juri-nee!" She pushed herself away from the wall. She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I think we should get going!"

"Sure, but, in those clothes?" The taller girl pointed to Sena's dress. The young brunette sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of her head. "It's a long story. But, do you know a place where I can change?"

"Yeah, but, it's kind of far. Would that be fine?" She tapped a finger lightly at her chin. Kotarou just grumbled while Akaba adjusted his sunglasses. Sure, going to Sena's house wasn't really part of the plan but, it seemed interesting, so why not?

The four of them walked together to Sena's house. Of course, everything didn't go just smoothly as Sena expected it to be. There were a couple of guys who would try to talk to her and Juri. But most of the time, it was directed towards her. And since Kotarou was there, any random guy who would dare hit on Juri would be glared at by him. Crap. She shouldn't have chosen to escape wearing that embarrassing outfit. Great! And now another guy just gave her a weird grin and a wink!

"Sena, does this happen to you every day?" Juri was concerned. Sure, she knew that Sena was extremely adorable. But being hit on by a big number of men was somewhat surprising. If she was alone at that moment, without them, then what would have happened to her? Probably something not good.

The brunette looked at her before scratching the back of her head." Aha, well, yeah. Kind of, I get stalked too." She replied.

'It's because of the maid outfit.' Sena silently reassured herself.

What? She gets stalked and that's just how she takes it? Way too calm!

"Fuu, saying you get stalked like that, it's as if you're used to it." Akaba adjusted his sunglasses.

"Yeah, I am. I was scared at first, but now I guess I'm used to it. After all, I have very reliable older siblings who always look out for me. And because of them, I'm not being stalked anymore and I'm not afraid of..."Sena trailed off, suddenly remembering something she wished that could have just been buried somewhere deep inside her mind.

_'I- I didn't mean too!'_

_'It's all your fault! You and your stupid personality!'_

_'But-!'_

_'Shut up, you don't know what it's like!'_

_'If that's the case then maybe I can-'_

"Getting used to it isn't smart! You should do something about!" Kotarou combed his hair, making Sena snap out of her thoughts. He glared at the guys who were passing by them and who were eyeing either Juri or Sena.

"Then, Juri-nee will protect you too!" She hugged the younger girl. Sympathy. She couldn't help but feel that towards Sena. Being stalked and getting hit on _most_ of the time must be hard.

"Ah-! Juri-nee!" Sena yelped, quite surprised at the sudden contact.

She smiled at this. Even though, years had passed, Juri-neechan was still the same. Still loving and caring. But, that's exactly what she liked about her.

* * *

.

Akaba couldn't believe that such a small girl like Sena would be used to being eyed like that every day. He pitied her, well; it was pretty much obvious that things would turn out like that. She was delicate, naive, gentle and kind. Did he just say Sena was cute?

Kotarou dramatically pointed his comb towards Sena. If she was Juri's imouto then, she was going to be his imouto as well. After all, Juri was soon going to be his- never mind. But, if it's someone Juri considers as important then he would feel the same way! "If Juri will protect you, then so will I!"

"And from now on, I'll be your niichan too!" This earned him looks of surprise from Sena, Juri and sighed, he was at it again. Akaba just raised an eyebrow, looking at Kotarou from his sunglasses.

Sena just gaped like a fish, before rubbing her temple. Okay, she was happy about how she got along with most of the people she met, but... What was it with people? It was like; every person she met became one of her 'big brothers'...not that she was complaining.

"Wha-Why?"

"Because... it's a smart thing to do." What a _smart _reason, coming from Kotarou.

Not the answer she was expecting, but at least she got along well with him. "O-Okay then, Ko-Kotarou-niichan..."

She suddenly remembered about her other _big brother_. Sakuraba. She had injured him, no, broke his collar bone! And she was still laughing and fooling around with people. She visibly deflated, clutching the hem of her skirt. Damn it, her guilt was killing her. First she lied to them and now she harmed someone important to her. She was the worst.

"Are you all right?" Juri lightly shook her shoulder.

Sena snapped her head back up, blinking as she noticed Juri's worried face. She quickly shook her head before slapping her own cheeks with both hands. "Haha, silly me. Sorry, I sort of spaced out."

She should not burden anyone with her own problems.

"Fuu, Sena-kun, if anything's bothering you then you should say it." Akaba adjusted his sunglasses. He was worried for her, only a little though, not that he would ever admit it to anyone, especially to a certain someone named Kotarou Sasaki.

The brunette re-assured them that there was nothing wrong before dashing to the nearest restroom to change her clothes.

Damn it, she really needed to work on her people convincing skills.

* * *

.

Just as she was about to return to where she left Juri, Akaba and Kotarou, she noticed someone jogging. Now, it wouldn't have been a problem if it was just someone else, but the person, whom she identified as male was very familiar.

Kind of like-

"Shin-aniki?" Sena jogged over to where the man was, smiling when she reached him."Is Haru-nii fine?"

"Although we have not received any formal news from the hospital, everyone has assumed that Sakuraba is not in a life-threatening situation. I think so too, the impact you caused was not enough to make a serious injury. He stated, in his usual tone. The brunette's guilt eased, at least, it wasn't that bad. But, she still couldn't help but feel responsible for her actions.

"Really? Good then."She was relieved.

Wait! Did Shin just say 'you', instead of eyeshield 21? How did he-

"You've figured it out haven't you?"She bit her lip.

"Figured out what?"

"That I'm eyeshield 21," she turned her head away from him. She had lied to them and there was no way they were going to let that slide. "Please, don't tell Ichirou-nii and Haru-nii!"

"Then I will keep it as a secret."He reassured her."But, why is it necessary to conceal your identity?"

"Well, Hiruma-san said that if people knew my real identity, then they would scout me for sure and bother me." She explained."Wait, you're not going to say anything against me playing American football?"

"You have a potential." He replied simply.

"Shin-aniki...I...thank you! I promise to return this favour soon! I really owe you one!" She jumped and hugged him out of joy. She hadn't expected that answer, but still, her secret was safe!

For now.

Shin was startled by the sudden contact. But, he was even more confused at his decision. Sena was very important to him, but at the same time she was his rival. She had the potential to grow into a strong amefuto player. But, at the same time, she was his dear _imouto_. And being a _big brother_ meant that he should protect her from all sorts of danger right? Amefuto was a very rough sport. A delicate girl like her would be easily crushed in an instant. At the same time, he also had to respect her decisions. So he decided, for the meantime, to keep it as a secret. She would mature into a strong player, he was sure of it.

He would make sure of it.

He hadn't felt like this before. A rival. No one has been able to surpass him like that, and now that someone just did. He would have to beat him or her at all costs.

"Name."

"Eh?" She blinked.

"You call Takami-senpai and Sakuraba by their given name. Yet, when it comes to me, you call me by my family name...why is that so?" Shin gazed at her.

"Oh! Well, um, you see...the first time I met you, I thought you seemed kind of scary and you wouldn't like it if I used your name."She paused, noticing the subtle change in Shin's expression." Eh-! Well! But now, it's different, you see, Shin-aniki, I really respect you! I call you aniki as a form of my respect! I mean, you're so strong and-"

"I...don't think I would mind if it was you calling me by my given name." He said.

"Eh?"

"Seijuro"

"Oh. Um. Sei-aniki?" She shifted uncomfortably. It was kind of nice to know that he was fine with her calling him by his first name but...it was, well, kind of awkward.

Shin nodded before jogging away , leaving a very dumbfounded Sena, the brunette, not noticing the small smile that was tugging at the corner of his lips right before he left.

* * *

.

"Ara, Ara, its Juri-chan! How long has it been?" Mihae opened the front door, quite surprised to see Juri and Sena along with two unknown boys.

"Mihae-obasan! It's good to see you!" Juri greeted her, motioning to the two beside her." These are my friends; Akaba Hayato and Kotarou Sasaki."

"Ojamashimasu." The two of them bowed their heads to Mihae.

"My, such polite boys." She cooed before ushering all of them inside.

Sena sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Her mother could be so... so... mother-like at times. She quickly slid into her indoor shoes before following them to the kitchen. Juri had actually given her mother a cake, as a small celebratory gift after not being able to visit for a long time. She helped Mihae in cutting the cake and making tea.

"A-Anou, it may not be much, but here." She put a tray on top of the table.

"You know, if you want to ward of perverts, you should specialize in something. Running away would be good too..." Kotarou combed his hair, frowning as he thought of a skill she should practice on. Of course, he was trying to impress Sena so he could impress Juri, smart plan huh?

"For once, Kotarou does make sense." Juri gave him an incredulous look.

"Fuu. I agree."

"Wha-hey!"

Kotarou glared at the two of them mumbling something that sounded like 'don't make me sound like an idiot.'

"Um, I don't think you guys have to that far, I mean, I think I can protect myself. And one of my senpai would probably be able to ward off those kinds of people." She meekly pointed out, seating herself beside Juri. Hiruma wouldn't let anything bad happen to her...right?

"That still doesn't assure anything!" Kotarou furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

An imaginary light bulb flicked open above Juri's head. "Hey, I got it!" She beamed at the three of them before clapping her hands together.

"Why didn't I think of this earlier?"She was obviously happy at her new realization.

"Think of what?"

"Fuu. What is it, Juri?"

"Juri-nee, what do you mean?" Sena blinked.

Juri gave her a big grin that eerily reminded her of Hiruma. She paled as she thought that the next events weren't bound to be pretty. "Come on, I'll tell you when we get there!" She yanked the brunette by the wrist, pushing the two boys out of the door with her free hand."Mihae-obaasan! I'll be borrowing Sena-chan for a bit!"

"Sure, sure! Just don't be late okay? Make sure you walk her back home!" Her mother called out from the kitchen.

"Um, where are we going?" The shorter of the two girls gave the taller one an uneasy look.

"We're going to Bando high school!"

Yup. Things were going to be as ugly as hell.

* * *

.

"Um, why're we here again?" Sena fiddled with the hem of her shirt. She cringed at the thought of Hiruma seeing her wearing another team's uniform. He would probably castrate her then feed her to Cerberus. Oh, but wait, she was their running back, so he would probably _just_ feed her to Cerberus.

Oh great, just damn great.

"Football practice at school? At night?" Kotarou questioned, looking from side to side."I'm not sure how this can help Sena."

"For once, I agree with Kotarou."Akaba said.

"Just believe in me!" Juri turned on the lights, making the field brighter. Being the Bando Spiders team manager could be helpful at times."Sena, you might think ' how the heck would teaching amefuto help me?', but you'll see. Just trust me." She went in the locker room, retrieving a football from it. She motioned for Sena to go near her, to which the brunette complied to.

"Although if I must admit then, I am surprised that you knew the basics of amefuto .To be able to name all of them like that! You're amazing!" Juri gave the shorter girl a hug.

Sena froze midway. Crap. Juri could never know that she was into American football. If she did then, it would make her closer to discovering who she really was. Not good. She needed to pretend to be clueless about it. If Hiruma knew that somebody else besides the three of them was aware of it then-

She didn't want to think of the consequences.

"I- Somebody taught me!" Smooth. Just real smooth Sena.

Juri just let it drop at that.

But it was quite surprising how the three of them were into amefuto. The brunette wouldn't have expected that, not in a million years. And...Why did it seem as if everyone she met was related to amefuto?

But still, if she wanted to protect her secret then she shouldn't show any interest in amefuto. Good thing it seemed out of character of her to be into such a rough sport.

* * *

.

Akaba and Kotarou positioned themselves at the field.

"But why do I have to block too? I'm a kicker!" Kotarou whined.

"It's just a training anyway. Plus, all you guys have to do is to block Sena or chase her." The manager of Bando rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Sena, come here!"

"Hey-wait, Akaba, why aren't you wearing your usual uniform?"Juri tilted her head to the side, one finger placed in front of her lips. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Kotarou over here spilled tea on it. Plus it's not a real match. I doubt that we would even need go that far." He replied.

"So..What do we have to do? I hope it's something smart!"Kotarou combed his hair.

"Try to get the ball from Sena! Pretend to attack her or something like that!"

Juri lightly grabbed Sena's wrist before whispering something into her ear." Sena, they'll be chasing you or will be blocking your path. So before things get ugly... kick them where it doesn't shine."

"Where.. It doesn't shine?" She gave Juri a puzzled look."I'm not sure I get what you mean."

"A critical hit to the nads!" Juri pushed her to the field "Now go!"

"I'm sure that this will be a big help to you! Just try it!"

As Sena was pushed to the field and a football was shoved in her direction, her mind became pre-occupied with various thoughts. What was...a critical hit to the nads?

A football was abruptly shoved into her arms. Juri gave her a big thumbs up." You don't need to know anything about amefuto but...just run around with that ball and try to evade those two, okay?"

Juri went near her and whispered again" Remember kick them here." She pointed to a certain part.

Sena just gave a small nodded before running off to the side of the field. She didn't really know what that meant, but she might as well try it, given how Juri had so much trust on that move. The brunette sprinted for a while, not really wanting to show off her real speed. She sighed as she realized how long her day was. And she still had three home works that she needed to get done by that night.

"Go easy on her Akaba! Kotarou! Aim for the ball and not her!" Juri yelled at them. Damn it. This was why she hated having big fields. You couldn't order them around without having to scream. She should've really brought her megaphone."And Sena! Remember what I taught you, okay?"

The brunette yelled out a 'yes', before turning her head. Crap! Akaba was just a few feet away from her! She slid herself to the right, a few seconds before Akaba could even touch her. She noticed Kotarou on her right side attempting to catch her. She shut her eyes closed and ran forward in hopes of shaking of the two of them. "Sena! Do what I taught you! Trust me!" Juri called out from the sidelines.

The brunette gathered whatever courage and strength she had at that moment and stopped in her tracks, spinning to face the two. Akaba was quite taken aback by this. He didn't expect the short girl to face them head on. But nonetheless, if Juri thinks that this could help her then he probably should at least attempt to take the ball, without hurting her of course! He would never forgive himself if he were to ever hurt a cute animal. The red head blushed a little, earning himself a surprised look from Sena.

Kotarou, on the other hand, was lagging behind. He didn't want to hurt his sworn imouto but Juri told them to go easy and take the ball. But, seriously, what good would this do to her?"Hey! This is not smart! Aren't you practically teaching her how to play amefuto? Not smart!" He yelled at Juri, halting in his running. Damn that kid was fast.

Juri rolled her eyes and threw her clipboard at Kotarou, which landed with a dull 'thunk'. Kotarou could be so whiny at times.

The brunette was scared of Akaba. And it was official. Yes, he was kind and had good manners but... He wasn't holding back! She could feel that he was taking their practice match too seriously. She squeaked when she noticed him coming closer. Fear made itself known in every part of her body, so she did what she thought was the most logical thing to do.

She threw the ball in Akaba's face.

Which landed hard.

And if that wasn't enough, she gave Akaba a critical hit to...a place where the sun didn't shine. She didn't want to disappoint Juri, seeing as how much faith she had in that move.

She cracked one eye open, peeking to see what damage it could've dealt to the taller and stronger red head. With her puny arms and legs it probably didn't even affect him much...right?

That's where she was terribly terribly wrong.

Kotarou was staring at her as if she had grown another head. A few seconds passed and he was already laughing his head off."Smart kid! To think that you could manage to get Akaba off his feet!"

Juri was smiling.

Akaba was still on the floor, grimacing.

* * *

**Please review~ And vote in my poll! **


	10. Is there anything I can do?

**Notes: I am so sorry for the late update. I still haven't given up on sukitte ii na yo! I'm really thankful for everyone who has read until this far. It's been really flattering for me**

**Oh and in case you don't believe why I'm so busy, visit my da account! Axis-ix .deviantart. com (remove the spaces)**

**I've been working on a bl game of es21! If you're interested in helping out , then please do so! **

**Aaaaaaand, I haven't been in contact with my beta (I'm so sorry MikhailAlaude! I…shamefully admit that I've forgotten the password to my email account, this is one of the few ways I know on how to contact you!) OTL **

**So here's a short chapter for a while, the next chapter will be updated on Friday! **

**.**

**

* * *

**

Sena sighed for the seventh time that morning. She had burnt her fringe...again on some lousy attempt of hers to make dinner. She frowned. She made a bentou before, so this time, why wasn't she able to do it properly? Well, no use crying over spilt milk.

At least she made the Akaba's, Kotarou's and Juri's properly.

But sadly messed up on her own.

She sighed once more as she remembered last night's events. Until now, she was still apologetic and upset that she had hurt Akaba. He hadn't even done anything to harm her! And yet she still threw a ball on his face and kicked him. She flipped her phone open, expecting a call or message at any moment.

The brunette had a brief flashback on how things went.

_"Hiiii! I'm so-sorry! Akaba-san! Are you hurt?"She rushed to the red head, kneeling by his side. Crap. Why did it turn out like that? Surely it wouldn't have hurt much since she was weak! Plus Akaba was taller and stronger than her! _

_She shook his shoulder gently for a few times, before she apologized."I'm sorry!"Tears were already beginning to form at the corners of her eyes._

_Akaba, sensing the change of harmony in her voice, looked up and was surprised at the sight._

_Kobayakawa Sena was on the verge of tears, her cheeks were flushed and she was biting her lip to stop herself from crying. _

_"Fuu. Such an injury wouldn't do any critical harm to me "He said in an attempt to comfort her. _

_Akaba stood up and dusted the dust of his uniform. Shit. Pretending to be fine was hard. Especially when he just got kicked in an important place. But he couldn't really afford making the brunette cry. After all, he had a feeling that Juri and Kotarou would attempt to either castrate or poison him in his sleep._

_He cocked his head to the right and spared the two a glance._

_Yeah. He was right. _

_He could already feel the death glares coming from the two directed towards him._

_Sena was still worried. Even though he said he was fine. It was still showing on his face that he was in a lot of pain. She wrapped her hands around his."I'm really sorry; if there's anything I can do, please name it! Anything!"_

_Akaba almost choked on his own spit. You do not promise to do just anything for strangers! Okay, so maybe he wasn't a stranger but still! She shouldn't make promises like that. Since it some ways, someone could take advantage of her._

_"It's fine...Sena-kun." He reassured her. Akaba had a slight tinge of red on his cheeks. Sena had her hands wrapped around his. It was small but soft kind of like-_

_Never mind. _

_Damn hormones._

_"It may not be much but... I'll make you bentou everyday! Ah, but Bando is kind of far from Deimon. I know! Bando is a lot nearer from my house. I can pass by your school every morning and give it to you!" She suggested, not really wanting to accept no as an answer._

_Akaba gave her a small smile, despite the fact that he was hurting in you-know-where. She was a really sweet kid. Maybe, if given more time he could probably fall in love with her. At that time, it didn't seem like such a bad idea. _

_But a lot of people would probably be after his head if he ever attempted to date her._

_"Fuu. If that's what you want then, Sena-kun"_

_The brunette stood on her toes and looked up at Akaba."It's really not much, but I'll do my best!" She gave him a very sincere and cheerful smile. _

_This made Akaba's heart skip a beat. _

_Damn. He couldn't resist the shorter girl's charms anymore. She was sweet, gentle, nice, cute and delicate. The way she looked at him from under her bangs and how she would giggle when things got funny. It seemed as if every part of her was perfect._

_Plus they were on the same beat too. _

_In one swift move, Akaba planted a kiss on the brunette's forehead. _

_Sena blinked once. Then twice. _

_Oh Shit, Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! _

_"AKABA-KA!"Kotarou screamed putting emphasis on the 'ka'."Did you just- kiss Sena?"_

_"Akaba! You do know that she's my imouto right?"Juri put a hand on her hip."Please don't tell me that you've turned into one of those shameless perverts."_

_Kotarou marched to where the two where and grabbed the red head by the collar. Sena, on the other hand, was panicking."Hiiii! Kotarou-sa- I mean, Kotarou-niichan!"She tried to pry his arms off Akaba._

_But sadly did not work. _

_She pouted as she realized that neither of them had any intentions of listening to her. _

_"Fu-"Kotarou spat, but paused midway as he realized that there was someone still of untainted mind beside him."You, You idiot!"He tightened his grip on the red-head's collar and glared at him._

_"What the heck did you just do?" Kotarou had the sudden urge to kick some sense into Akaba at that time._

_A light bulb flicked open as the realization dawned upon Sena. _

_Kotarou-nii chan probably misunderstood the whole thing._

_Being the ever so innocent and naive girl she was, Sena kissed Kotarou on the forehead, which made him stop .He withdrew his hands from Akaba."Wha-" He blushed a million shades of red._

_"The two of you aren't listening to me! First off,Kotaro-niichan! What's wrong with a kiss in the forehead anyway? There's nothing wrong right? I always do it to Mamo-nee or to my big brothers!" She was pouting even more. Nothing was wrong with it right? _

_It was just something you do to someone you do to a person you consider as family._

_Or so Haru-nii said._

_"And Akaba-san! Why are you staying silent? You should've defended yourself you know!" _

_"..." The red head merely adjusted his sunglasses, which surprisingly did not break even when she threw the foot ball at him. _

_Juri had to stifle her own laughter. The scene was amusing. Akaba and Kotarou were on the benches, looking sideways, being scolded by a furious Sena. Although furious wasn't the best word to describe her state. She still looked cute despite the fact that she was mad and flailing her arms around in an attempt to make them listen._

_"Sena! If that's the case then make us bentou too!" Juri called out to the three of them _

_She raised an eyebrow as she noticed the red flush spread across the cheeks the two members of the Bando Spiders._

_This was going to be fun._

_

* * *

_

**I promise to update soon! **

**For the mean time, check out my es21 preview of a bl game! XD (check the link up there~! ) **


End file.
